Seguindo em frente
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Uma criança esquecida pela sociedade. Um advogado focado em seu trabalho. Em meio a solidão e miséria das ruas de Los Angeles, eles se conhecem e se apaixonam, mas uma tragédia separa suas vidas. E, em meio à tristeza e o luto, um chamoso psiquaitra mudará a vida daquele que ficou sozinho no mundo. Padackles FIQUE ESCRITA PELA ELISE PADALECKI E POR MIM DE PRESENTE PARA SONNYAMA.
1. Chapter 1

Seguindo em Frente

Capítulo 1— Morte

Manhã de sexta-feira. O dia estava bastante claro. O relógio marcava oito horas quando despertou com um som alto e estridente, fazendo com que o garoto Jared Tristan Padalecki de 15 anos, também conhecido como Jay, despertasse assustado a ponto de cair da cama.

— Droga! Estou atrasado pra aula! Dessa vez o professor Ruffus vai me esfolar vivo! — disse olhando para o despertador ao mesmo tempo em que saltava da cama com um só pulo.

— Eu não podia me atrasar de novo! — resmungava enquanto caminhava pelo cômodo à procura do fardamento escolar.

— Não dá para tomar banho. Vou apenas lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes. Tenho que voar para a escola! — continuava resmungando enquanto jogava o material na mochila.

Minutos depois, Jared desceu as escadas correndo, já vestido e com os cabelos bem penteados, deixando sua longa e charmosa franja escorrer por seus olhos doces e meigos. Olhos de um menino com alma de anjo.

— Bom dia mãe! — disse abraçando a mulher pela cintura e depositando um beijo rápido e estalado em sua bochecha.

—Tchau mãezinha! Eu tenho que ir. Estou muito atrasado! — falou pegando uma maçã que estava sobre a fruteira no centro da mesa.

— Jay, meu amor! Não vai tomar seu café? Ainda dá tempo meu filho!

— Não, mamãe! Estou mesmo atrasado pra prova de matemática e se eu não chegar logo o professor Ruffus com certeza não vai me deixar entrar! Aquele velho é um ranzinza!

Distraído por está conversando com a mãe, Jared saiu andando de costas para a porta sem perceber seu padrasto chegando da rua com o jornal debaixo do braço. Ao se virar para abrir a porta, deu de cara com o homem de fisionomia carrancuda. Num instante seu sorriso doce se desfez e deu lugar a um olhar amedrontado e ao mesmo tempo sério e desconfiado.

— Hã... Ha... Bom dia, Crowley! Estou atrasado pra aula. — e saiu correndo.

O homem de estatura baixa e levemente gordo nada respondeu. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e entrou. Nem ele, nem a esposa sabiam que o adolescente tinha um namorado; Adam Milligan, um ano mais velho do que ele. Estudavam na mesma escola e na mesma classe. Aparentemente, Adam era um rapaz calmo, inteligente e um tanto extrovertido, mas às vezes mostrava um temperamento frio e duvidoso.

Os dias foram se passando e algo muito estranho estava acontecendo com Mary Tristan, mãe de Jared. Há vários dias, ela sentia dores de cabeça constantes, tonturas e já havia desmaiado algumas vezes. Seu marido e seu filho estavam bastante preocupados, principalmente o garoto, pois ele já havia perdido o pai há exatos cinco anos. Sem irmãos, a única pessoa da família que ele tinha era a mãe. Fergos Crowley não significava nada para ele. Ambos não se falavam. Aturavam-se por causa da mulher.

— Mãe, a senhora precisa ir ao médico! Precisa saber o que são estes sintomas! Pode ser algo muito grave, sabia? — o menino insistia preocupado.

— Ah, meu bebê! Não é nada! Deve ser só um cansaço ou stress. Não quero que se preocupe comigo. A mamãe vai ficar boa logo. Você vai ver. — disse a mulher afagando os longos cabelos do menino, preocupada com a tristeza refletida nos olhos dele.

— Por favor, amor! Não fique triste! Vai dá tudo certo. Não há de ser nada, eu sinto! — insistia tentando confortá-lo.

— O garoto tem razão, querida! — a voz de Crowley soou ponderada. Nitidamente, não havia reais sinais de preocupação.

— Você precisa ir ao médico. Vou marcar consulta com um clínico geral amigo meu. Esses desmaios e dores de cabeça não são normais. — fingiu se importar.

— Não, não! Não vou a médico nenhum. Eu já disse que isso deve ser só um cansaço, nada mais! Não se preocupem, meus queridos!

— Mãe, eu vou ajudar à senhora nos afazeres de casa para que não se canse muito. Isso não vai atrapalhar nos meus estudos, ok? E, apesar de prometer ficar sempre ao lado da senhora apoiando qualquer que sejam suas decisões, concordo com Crowley quando ele disse que a senhora precisa ir ao médico. Eu posso acompanhá-la. O que acha? — insistiu o garoto, com sinceridade.

— Está bem, anjinho! Eu vou, mas só porque vocês estão insistindo. Vocês verão que isso não é nada e que minha saúde continua de ferro, bobinhos!

Os dias foram passando e os sintomas da senhora Tristan se agravando. Ela desmaiou mais algumas vezes preocupando ainda mais o garoto Jared. Ele e Crowley em respeito ao seu estado de saúde, deram uma trégua e não discutiram mais, pois sempre se desentenderam. O garoto não gostava do padrasto, pois descobrira que ele traia sua adorável mãe com outra mulher. Desde então, o menino passou a tratá-lo com mais desprezo e o homem por sua vez o tratava igual. Porém, como era mais velho, tinha autoridade sobre o rapaz.

Mary estava com a saúde cada vez mais debilitada. Os médicos descobriram um tumor maligno em seu cérebro e já estava em estágio bastante avançado. Não existia a menor possibilidade de uma cirurgia curá-la. Os médicos omitiram isso a ela. Apenas seus dois familiares sabiam.

Padalecki estava arrasado pela notícia que recebera. Era óbvio que sua mãe morreria em questão de dias. Ela estava cada vez mais pálida e magra, seus lindos cabelos loiros e sedosos agora não existiam mais devido à quimioterapia e seu sorriso outrora suave e acolhedor, não se desenhava mais em seus delicados lábios. Como viveria sem o aconchego da mãe amada? Como seguiria em frente sem a companhia daquela que lhe ensinou muito sobre a vida? Esses eram os pensamentos do adolescente dia após dia.

xxx

Em uma tarde quente de sexta-feira, um mês após a senhora Tristan ser internada, ela pediu ao médico que deixasse o filho e o marido ficarem perto de si. A mulher sentia a aproximação da morte.

O doutor concordou sem relutar, retirando-se em seguida do cômodo e permitindo que os três ficassem a sós.

— Filho... Fergos... Eu... Eu... Estou morrendo... Eu... Sei! — ela falava com a voz quase sumindo.

— Anjinho, a mamãe está indo pra junto de seu pai. — olhou primeiramente para o filho, falando para ele o que lhe vinham ao coração, deixando as lágrimas correrem livres de seus olhos.

— Não! Mãezinha! Não diga isso, por favor! Não me deixe só! — implorava o menino com o rosto também banhado em lágrimas.

— Eu amo a senhora, mamãe! Por favor! Fica! Não vá! — abraçava-a aos prantos.

— Eu sinto muito, meu amor... Tenho que ir!

— Não! — Padalecki soluçava perdido em sua dor.

— Shhh! Está tudo bem, meu menino! Tudo vai ficar bem... — alisava os cabelos do seu rebento enquanto ele se desmanchava em lagrimas apoiando a cabeça em sua barriga.

— Apenas... Apenas prometa pra... Pra mim que vai ser um bom garoto, que vai se formar e ser... Um grande homem. Prometa-me... Meu amor! — sua voz falhava.

Sim, mãezinha! Eu prometo! — o choro era seu único consolo e a dor bandida sua carrasca. E naquele momento, restava-lhe apenas erguer a cabeça para segurar a mão de sua mãe adorada enquanto o fôlego ainda habitava as entranhas dela.

— Crowley, meu amor! Prometa-me que... Que vai cuidar do Sam... Como se fosse... Seu filho! Prometa-me! — o homem segurando a outra mão da esposa e com a outra alisando o rosto pálido dela, respondeu:

— Sim, querida! Eu juro que vou cuidar dele como se fosse meu filho. Não é Jay?

O menino sabia que não era verdade o que o padrasto dizia. Mesmo assim, olhando-o desconfiado, respondeu que sim.

— Ótimo... Agora... Eu posso... Posso partir em paz!

E dizendo estas últimas palavras, Mary Tristan soltou-se das mãos do filho e do marido fechando seus olhos para sempre. Jared desesperou-se. Sua mãe acabara de morrer.

Crowley retirou-se do quarto e se escondeu em uma sala escura próxima ao almoxarifado. Chorava, mas não tão sentido quanto seu enteado, pois jurara em falso para a esposa. Ele jamais cuidaria do menino. Suas reais intenções eram outras. Seu plano já estava se formando em sua mente devassa.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite, pessoal!**

**Então, estou aqui com mais uma Padackles. Dessa, vez ela foi escrita pela Elisete e por mim, sendo que ela escreveu o texto e eu o organizei com algumas ideias minhas. Espero que gostem e comentem. Vocês sabem o quanto rewies incentivam o escritor a continuar escrevendo, né?**

**Para quem aguarda o fim de Sweet August e o capítulo 8 de Erros do passado, aviso que nessa semana sai uma das duas, mas ainda não sei qual. Então, não deixem de verificar em meu perfil durante a semana, ok?**

**Um excelente e abençoado início de semana. Beijos a todos!**

**E para quem ainda não conhece as fics da Elise Padalecki, aqui vai o link dela. Vale a pena ler e comentar o que ela escreve.**

u/4124741/Elise_Padalecki


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonny, espero que goste desse capítulo, amiga! aliás, a fic foi desenvolvida como presente para você. Beijos!**

* * *

Capítulo 2 — Sofrendo

O enterro de Mary aconteceu no dia seguinte após a sua morte. A mãe de Jared não tinha muitos parentes, somente uma tia chamada Janne e um primo, chamado Alan, filho de Janne. Os dois vieram de Oklahoma para seu enterro.

O dia estava chuvoso e um pouco frio. Poucas pessoas seguiam com o cortejo fúnebre. Sam, filho unigênito de Mary, acompanhava o cortejo logo atrás do caixão. Seu semblante era inerte, quase sem expressão. Seus olhos meigos, _outrora alegres e de um azul esverdeado_, agora _davam_ lugar a um vermelho intenso, demonstrando a_ incontida tristeza _em consequência da dor sentida e de suas lágrimas.

Mais adiante, Crowley, seu padrasto, levava o caixão da esposa juntamente com outros três homens. Seu rosto era triste, pois, apesar de não amá-la, tinha respeito e consideração por ela. Mas amor, paixão... Isso não tinha.

Jared usava uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta de algodão branca com uma jaqueta bege jogada por cima, e tênis _All Star_ pretos. Um _look _considerado bonito para um menino de apenas 15 anos de idade, se não fosse a ocasião para qual o garoto se vestira assim. Em sua mão direita, levava um botão de rosas vermelhas que estava prestes a desabrochar. Ao seu lado, estavam seu namorado, Adam e sua mãe Alice Milligan, que viera, junto com o filho, prestar respeitos à família naquele momento de dor.

A maioria dos presentes ao funeral sabia que o menino era gay, no entanto, outros - assim como o seu padrasto - não tinham conhecimento sobre o assunto. Alguns respeitavam sua opção sexual, enquanto outros murmuravam por ver Adam puxar o menino para um abraço e beijá-lo no topo da cabeça. Logo em seguida, deram as mãos discretamente, aumentando o murmúrio por parte de alguns. O senhor Ferguson não percebeu o gesto dos adolescentes.

A dor de Jared aumentou ainda mais quando o cortejo funeral chegou ao seu destino, ao lado do túmulo do seu pai, Robert Padalecki. Dois coveiros se aproximaram e abriram o caixão pela última vez, para que os entes queridos da mulher pudessem se despedir da mesma. O adolescente se aproximou devagar e, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, debruçou-se sobre o caixão falando com incontida emoção:

"— Mãezinha... Não... Não vá! Não me deixe aqui sozinho!" — dizia o menino.

"— Deus... Por quê? Por que tem que ser assim? Primeiro meu pai, agora minha mãe?" — fungou tentando recompor a voz embargada pela emoção.

"— Você é tudo para mim, mãezinha! Eu te amo! Você é tão linda, mamãe ... Não merecia morrer assim!"

Janne, tia de Mary, também se aproximou do caixão para se despedir da sobrinha, seguida pelo filho. Depois, puxou o menino Padalecki para um abraço onde o mesmo não conseguiu resistir e, aprofundando o rosto no ombro dela, chorou sem parar.

"— Shhh... Calma meu rapaz ... Seja forte! Sua mãe agora descansa, mas para que esteja em paz tenho certeza que quer que você seja um menino forte. Você prometeu a ela que seria um menino forte, destemido, corajoso e decidido, não foi"?

o adolescente afastou-se um pouco do abraço e confirmou a indagação com um aceno de cabeça.

"— Então... Eu sei que está sendo difícil para você, para todos nós, mas foi a vontade de Deus, meu bem! Infelizmente não podemos lutar contra a morte. Ela é inevitável. Seja forte, meu menino! Para o bem de sua mãe!"

Crowley também se aproximou do caixão para se despedir da esposa. Jared o olhava com desprezo, pois sabia que o padrasto não a amava e que a traia com outras mulheres. Por isso, quando o homem fez menção de tocar seu ombro fingindo consolá-lo, o mesmo se esquivou do toque, escondendo-se nos braços do namorado. A mãe do outro, para disfarçar a intimidade entre ambos, abraçou os dois, retendo-os até o fim da cerimônia fúnebre. Mas, não era isso que o menino queria. Ele queria gritar, queria revelar para todos que seu padrasto nunca amara ele e a sua mãe. Que era um fingido, mentiroso, mas, por amor e respeito à Mary, aguentou tudo calado, chorando sozinho tudo o que tinha direito. Chorando sozinho pela dor e a frustração de ter uma mãe tão boa e ela ser descaradamente enganada por alguém tão vil e sem coração como aquele homem que se dizia ser marido dela.

Ainda abraçado ao namorado, Jared beijou o botão de rosas vermelhas, predileto de sua mãe, e logo em seguida o depositou em cima do caixão, sentindo mais lágrimas doloridas molhar seu rosto. Após o termino do enterro, todos os presentes prestaram seus pêsames ao garoto e ao padrasto. Em seguida, cada um seguiu com seu destino.

Crowley, fingindo preocupação com o enteado, ofereceu-lhe uma carona para casa, alegando que estava tarde para um garoto andar sozinho. Jared negou respondendo secamente para que não se preocupasse, pois iria para a casa do amigo Adam e que depois este o levaria para casa. O homem agradeceu internamente, já que estava atrasado; tinha um encontro com sua amante e não voltaria tão cedo. Não queria ver o enteado tão cedo. Mas, o que Padalecki não sabia era que, na mente do homem, seu sofrimento só estava começando.

J2

"— _Por... Por favor, Alan! Hoje não!"_— Jared sussurrou quando seus lábios conseguiram escapar dos lábios do namorado.

"— _Por favor! Minha mãe..."_

"_— Shhh.__.. Deixe-me cuidar de você, Jay..."._

"_— Vou afastar sua tristeza, __Jay! Eu sei do que você precisa__...__"__._

Então, o mais velho, ao entrar junto com o outro como sempre fazia, prensou-o contra a parede ao lado da porta depois que ele a fechou e acendeu a luz, iniciando um beijo cheio de desejo, deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo do outro, apalpando cada parte dos músculos que retinha sob seu domínio.

Pego de surpresa, Jared nem sequer teve chance de protestar. Mas, quando o mesmo percebeu o estado de excitação do namorado, se desesperou. Sexo era algo que não conseguia pensar no momento e sabia que seria assim por um bom tempo. Tinha perdido outra das duas pessoas que até então, mais amava no mundo. Não sentia vontade nem mesmo para ser beijado.

"— Alan... Pare!"

Conseguiu libertar-se da prensa do namorado, empurrando-o abruptamente. Olhou-o com sincera dor, iniciando um choro decepcionado e falando raivoso:

O que deu em você? Será que não vê que sexo não é o que preciso no momento? Será que não entende que eu amo a minha mãe? — o outro o olhou como se o discriminasse por ter conjugado o verbo no presente. Jared apenas o ignorou, continuando o seu desabafo. — É isso mesmo que você ouviu! Amo! Minha mãe e meu pai podem ter partido, mas sempre vou amá-los. Sinceramente Alan, às vezes, você só confirma o que minha mãe me dizia e agora acho que ela sempre teve razão. Você é frio e acredito ser insensível à dor alheia também. Acho melhor você ir embora... — virou-se intencionando sair do recinto. Porém, um punho forte o deteve no lugar, girando seu corpo contra o corpo do outro que lhe magoara. Adam o segurou firme antes de falar.

"— Sua mãe era uma boa mulher. Mesmo não gostando muito de mim, ela respeitava o fato de você gostar, por isso permitiu nosso namoro. É claro que eu me importo com o que te aconteceu, minha criança! Desculpe-me se o fiz pensar errado sobre mim. Eu espero o tempo que você precisar para se recuperar, tudo bem? — o moreno, ainda chorando, levantou a cabeça confirmando com um aceno".

"— Não fique assim, meu Jay".

E, dizendo isso, deslizou vagarosamente suas mãos, descendo dos braços para a cintura do outro e o enlaçando em um abraço, colando seus corpos novamente.

"— Não é o que está pensando, Jay! Eu juro!"

Falou o olhando nos olhos e aproximando os seus lábios dos dele.

"— Só quero poder beijar você... Vou afastar sua dor!"

Padalecki cedeu. Triste, solitário e carente, sentia que a dor pela perda da mãe o sufocaria se não tivesse alguém ao seu lado alguém para confortá-lo e  
cuidar. Alguém que o amasse. Sim, acreditava que Alan era essa pessoa. Infelizmente, ele viria a descobrir o quanto estava enganado.

"— QUE MERDA É ESSA?!"

O grito inesperado afastou os dois rapazes um do outro. Assustados, olhavam para a figura irada de Crowley Ferguson, padrasto de Jared.

"— QUE FALTA DE VERGONHA É ESSA EM MINHA PRÓPRIA CASA, HEIN?" — os jovens apenas o olhavam em silêncio. "— EU LHES FIZ UMA PERGUNTA, SUAS BICHAS!"

"— Se você tivesse feito algum barulho, teria nos dado tempo para nos afastar e não teria se irritado por nada."

"Crowley e Alan olharam surpresos para o moreno. Ele nunca desafiara antes a autoridade do mais velho."

"— Como se atreve a falar comigo assim, seu moleque?"

"— De agora em diante, eu falo do jeito que eu quiser! E para começar não somos bichas, seu velho mulherengo e beberrão!"

"— Jay, eu acho melhor...".

"— Alan, vá para casa! Amanhã eu o procuro".

"— Você tem certeza?" — seu namorado perguntou apreensivo.

"— Claro que tenho, amor! Agora vá! Preciso conversar a sós com o meu padrasto." — e dizendo isso beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente, mesmo sob as vistas do outro. Em seguida, acompanhou Alan até a porta. Quando a fechou atrás de si, virou-se para o mais velho, olhando-o desafiadoramente.

"— Agora vamos conversar, _padrasto."_

"— Dizem que os mortos descobrem certas verdades que em vida nem sequer imaginavam. Sua mãe deve está muito decepcionada com você!"

"— DEIXE MINHA MÃE FORA DISSO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR SOBRE ELA!"

"— Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? O garoto doce e educado aprendeu a responder mal aos mais velhos?" — indagou com um tom de voz desdenhoso e sorrindo de lado, ao mesmo tempo em que exalava de seus olhos o brilho do ódio que sentia pelo garoto.

"— Eu sei que você me odeia, Crowley. Eu sempre soube! Principalmente quando eu descobri que você traia minha mãe e contei isso pra ela. Infelizmente, ela acreditou na sua máscara de homem de família arrependido e resolveu te dar outra chance."

"— É verdade, criança. Ela era uma mulher muito boa!" — sorriu ainda mais ao dizer tais palavras, divertindo-se com as lágrimas abundantes que escorriam pelo rosto do adolescente. Lágrimas que ele tentou conter desde que fora flagrado aos beijos com o namorado por aquele homem sem escrúpulos.

"— Desgraçado! Tudo de ruim que você sente por mim, eu sinto por você! Sempre senti. Mas, apesar disso, eu não tive mais coragem de dizer para minha mãe que você continuava a enganá-la. Ela acreditou tanto em sua mudança... Acreditou tanto em sua farsa, talvez, que você acabou se redimindo! E... E...".

"A frase foi dita em um só fôlego, apesar do pranto. Mas, ao lembrar-se da meiguice e doçura de sua linda mãezinha, não conseguiu concluir seu pensamento. Ah, Deus! Como doía!"

"— É verdade! Ela acreditou em mim até seu último fôlego de vida. Ela chegou a achar que eu cuidaria de você! Por que eu cuidaria? Você não tem meu sangue e, além do mais, eu jamais teria um filho bicha!"

"— Não me importo com sua opinião! Minha mãe não me julgava desse jeito! Ela e meu pai aceitavam minha opção sexual e para mim isso é o que importa."

"O mais velho arregalou tanto os olhos que, se fosse possível, eles teriam saltado das órbitas."

"— Ela... Não... Sabia... Sua bicha!" — falou separadamente as palavras, trincando os dentes.

"— Ai é que está o "X" da questão, meu caro senhor! Ela sempre soube e, mesmo não gostando muito do Alan, apoiava meu namoro com ele. Infelizmente, ela se foi. Então, não preciso mais esconder de ninguém, principalmente de você, que eu gosto de homem, entendeu?"

Ferguson se segurou para não pular em cima do garoto e estapeá-lo, assim como se controlou desde que o flagrou agarrado ao mesmo garoto que viu durante o velório de Mary.

Não acreditava que fora traído por aquela que todos julgavam como pura e doce. A mulher amiga de todos e dedicada a família. Pensava assim, condenando a imagem daquela que esteve ao seu lado. Era hipócrita a ponto de acreditar que tinha o direito de condená-la.

"— Tenha uma excelente noite, Jared! Sonhe com sua mãe!" — olhou o adolescente de cima a baixo, sorrindo desdenhoso mais uma vez. Deu-lhe as costas subindo a escadaria rumo ao seu quarto que, apesar de ser o mesmo em que dividia com a esposa, agora falecida, seria o mesmo em que teria uma tranquila e merecida noite de sono.

"— Nós não terminamos essa conversa!" — Jared falou secamente enquanto o outro subia as escadas.

"— Boa noite, Jared!" — Ignorou-o, deixando o adolescente perdido em suas preocupações, lágrimas e solidão.

**xxx**

"— Gordon sou eu, vírgula, Ferguson. Mudança de planos. Esqueça o plano um e concentre-se na parte final do que combinamos."

Continua...

* * *

**NB: **Nossa, até imagino qual será essa "parte final" do plano. Mas deixa para eu comentar no review. Seu português é muito bom. Eu fiz umas mínimas mudanças (especialmente no quesito pontuação), apenas para deixar a frase/a cena mais intensa e realista. Bem, mas tá aí. O que você achar conveniente para ser adotado, fique a vontade. Qualquer dúvida, só avisar, tá bem? Ah, a propósito... ADOREI O CAPÍTULO!

**NA: **Obrigada, **Waldorf SaN**, pela betagem do capítulo de Seguindo em frente, mas principalmente por aceitar ser minhas beta para as outras fics. (menos Erros do passado que já pertence a minha querida amiga Dandi Winchester). Que essa parceria seja produtiva e que eu possa aprender muito mais com você. Afinal, escrever é uma arte e nós, ficwrites, procuramos sempre dar o nosso melhor para saciar a sede dos leitores. Um beijo, querida!

* * *

**Boa noite, pessoal!**

**Bem, esse capítulo era para ter saído segunda-feira passada e só está saindo hoje. (Sorry!) Essa semana haverá mais atualizações. Então, olhem em meu perfil porque nem eu mesma sei as que essa semana saem primeiro. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (Vai da inspiração! Fazer o que...)**

**Aguardo seus preciosos comentários e prometo responder devidamente aos rewies do próximo capítulo.**

**Beijos, amados! Uma excelente noite de segunda-feira e excelente semana também!**

* * *

**Waldorf SaN (minha beta), HALLEY PADALECKIACKLES, RUJILA j2, Sonnyama, GianiniGiccah, Elise Padalecki e Patrícia Rodrigues, obrigada pelos seus comentários e o apoio de sempre. No próximo capítulo responderei devidamente aos seus rewies, ok? Espero, sinceramente, que continuem comigo. Beijos mil! **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 — A Decepção

Cinco dias se passaram após a morte e enterro de Mary, mãe de Jared. Cinco dolorosos dias que se seguiram de muita tristeza e dor para o garoto.

O Jovem Padalecki passou todo esse tempo sem ir ao colégio; sem falar com ninguém, nem mesmo com o namorado Adan. Não queria papo. Estava arrasado por dentro, sofrendo por mais uma perda irreparável em sua vida. Apesar de ainda  
ser um menino com apenas quinze anos de idade, já carregava esse terrível fardo.

Aos cinco anos de idade, perdera o pai, Robert, num acidente de carro. A morte dele foi imediata. Nesse dia, o pequeno Jared ficou órfão de pai. Daí em diante, seu carinho e respeito por sua mãe, Mary, só aumentou ainda mais. A única que sobrou para protegê-lo e amá-lo, pois o garoto não tinha irmãos. Era filho único.

Apesar da perda do seu pai, sua adorável mãezinha o envolveu ainda mais em seu manto de carinho e aconchego. Foi feliz por mais cinco anos, até que um dia ela apareceu em casa com um namorado. O menino já tinha dez anos de idade e não  
gostou do tal namorado desde o primeiro dia em que seus olhos o viram. Crowley Ferguson pisou em sua casa, abraçado àquela que antes era abraçada somente pelos braços acolhedores do seu pai.

— Querido! — disse Mary para o filho. —Venha cá, amor! Mamãe tem uma coisa para te contar. Você já é um homenzinho e entende as coisas, não é mesmo? — ela preparava a criança para receber a notícia sobre seu novo namorado.

— Jay, este é Crowley Ferguson. Ele é o namorado da mamãe. Logo, logo iremos nos casar, e você vai ganhar um novo papai. Cumprimente-o, querido! Vocês vão se dar bem, eu prometo!

Jared, com os olhos marejados e a expressão fechada para o homem à sua frente, protestou:

— Você não é meu pai! Ninguém vai roubar o lugar do meu paizinho! Eu não gosto de você! — e dizendo isso, subiu correndo para o quarto.

Mary ficou chocada com a atitude da criança. Tentou se explicar ao namorado, e, aproximando-se do início da escada que levava aos quartos, falou com convicção ao filho:

— Jay! O que aconteceu com você, meu filho? Não foi essa a educação que eu te dei! Volte já aqui e peça desculpas ao Crowley! — Jared nada respondeu, tampouco saiu do seu quarto.

— Querido, me desculpe! Eu não sei o que deu nele! Meu filho sempre foi um menino educado e doce, sempre meigo e atencioso com todos! Perdoe-me... Eu vou conversar com ele.

— Está tudo bem, querida! — disse o homem segurando o braço da mulher, fingindo entender. — Mary, Jay é uma criança órfã de pai. No fundo, ele tem medo que eu roube o lugar do pai dele, ou que eu também possa roubar você dele. É natural para uma criança desta idade. Deixe-o pensar com mais clareza... Enquanto isso, que tal um beijo, querida?

Na verdade, Padalecki sempre soube que seu padrasto não valia nada. Odiou o homem desde o primeiro dia. Aliás, Crowley também nunca gostou da criança. Sempre alegou que Mary o mimava e passava muito "a mão na cabeça do dele". Jared, por sua vez, só amava sua mãe e era somente amado por ela. Nem mesmo amava de verdade o namorado, mas o adorava e o curtia muito, por isso era-lhe fiel.

Após esses cinco dias de luto, Padalecki finalmente resolveu enfrentar a vida e voltar aos dias normais. Só não sabia como faria com o padrasto, afinal, o homem fora marido de sua mãe e também era o mais velho da casa. Jay não queria ficar com ele, mas era menor de idade e não podia sair de casa, pois aquela era a casa que seu pai comprou para sua mãe antes do mesmo nascer.

O adolescente acordou cedo e tomou um delicioso e relaxante banho, ainda derramando lágrimas pela mãe. Em seguida, trocou-se calado e ficou um tempo se olhando no espelho, observando o próprio semblante triste.

Desceu as escadas com a mochila escolar nas costas, foi à cozinha e apanhou uma maçã, como de costume. Achava que o padrasto tivesse saído para comprar seu jornal, então, sentiu-se aliviado por não vê-lo. Mas foi apenas ilusão de sua parte. Crowley estava sim, na cozinha, em pé perto da pia e com alguns papéis nas mãos. Umas cópias de documentos nas quais sua ex-esposa assinara sob alegação que seriam os papéis da guarda de Jared. Mary Padalecki queria que o marido tomasse conta do menino como se fosse seu filho, e este, aproveitando-se de sua inocência, fez com que a mesma assinasse, sem saber que se tratava de uma procuração, o testamento da família Padalecki, passando todos os bens, inclusive a casa, para seu nome.

— Ora, Ora! O garoto resolveu ir ao colégio, depois de tanto tempo enfurnado naquele quarto.

— Crowley, por favor, Deixe-me! Não quero brigar. Só quero tentar levar minha vida normalmente, se é que isso é possível. Agora, se me der licença, vou para escola. — respondeu o garoto, com calma, mas seco.

— Não se preocupe em voltar. Pensando bem, volte sim! Apenas para pegar sua bagagem.

Ao ouvir isso, o menino parou de repente, segurando a porta aberta. Voltou-se para o mais velho falando com raiva, esquecendo o pouco respeito que tinha por ele.

— Esta é a casa dos meus pais. Eles trabalharam muito para consegui-la. Não só ela, mas o automóvel e os poucos objetos de valor que temos. Se tem alguém que vai sair daqui quando eu voltar, vai ser você!

— É O QUE VAMOS VER MOLEQUE ATREVIDO!

— NÃO ME CHAME DE MOLEQUE, SEU MULHERENGO DEPRAVADO!

Ao gritar as palavras ofensivas, o jovem saiu batendo a porta com força. Crowley tinha um sorriso irônico nos lábios, apesar de sua estupidez de segundos antes.

— Vamos ver quem vai ficar na rua, moleque! Vamos ver...

**J2**

O caminho até a escola foi silencioso e sofrido. Jared chegara a tempo na parada circular, pegando o ônibus escolar. Como de costume, cumprimentou a todos, ignorando os olhares curiosos que o observavam com incontida indagação, afinal, há uma semana o garoto não comparecia as aulas.

Optou por sentar no fundo, pois não queria conversar com ninguém, principalmente para falar sobre os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida. Não precisava disso. Mesmo porque, já estava sendo difícil demais não sentir a falta da mãe amada, sem falar que ainda tinha o "otário" do seu padrasto. Deus! Como queria ficar longe daquele homem!

_— Alan... _

O nome do namorado foi sussurrado ao vento. E, enquanto repousava sua cabeça no vidro da janela fechada, olhando as paisagens que ficavam para trás, pensava no quanto precisava de um abraço acolhedor e gentil. Um abraço amigável, no qual podia repousar a cabeça no ombro do outro alguém e chorar suas mágoas e tristezas.

_"Alan... Não vejo a hora de te ver."_

Antes de ficarem afastados, ligou para ele na noite em que o padrasto os flagrou aos beijos em sua casa. Na ocasião, estava totalmente arrasado por ter enterrado uma das pessoas que mais amava na vida. Ligara para o outro avisando do seu afastamento, e que talvez só retornasse à escola após um período de quinze dias. Alan se mostrou atencioso e gentil, garantindo-lhe que podia ligar-lhe a qualquer hora ou dia. Esperá-lo-ia sem problemas.

_"Como preciso do seu abraço!" , _era o pensamento do adolescente quando o ônibus parou.

_"Sei que posso contar com você."_

Quando o ônibus finalmente chegou ao seu destino, desceu às pressas, correndo e driblando árvores e pessoas. Ainda faltavam cinco minutos para o início das aulas, então iria passá-los ao lado do mais velho.

De repente, um barulho o fez parar onde estava, mesmo faltando pouco mais de um metro para chegar ao bosque, localizado atrás do colégio. Um lugar sossegado e frio, que servia como ponto de encontro dele e do namorado, antes e depois das aulas.

_"_— _Ah!" _

Ouviu novamente e, dessa vez, assustou-se. Alguém estava gemendo. Será que estaria machucado, por isso sentia dor?

_"_— _Ah! Mais... Mais..."_

Ao ouvir novamente, teve a certeza: Seja quem fosse, não estava sentindo dor, mas sim prazer. Venceu a distância de onde estava, aproximando-se vagarosamente. Quem poderia está ali? Há um ano se encontrava com Alan naquele lugar e nunca foram flagrados. Julgava aquele lugar como somente seu e do amado.

Então, ao sair das imediações da escola e adentrar o bosque, seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas ao presenciar aquela cena.

Mark Faiden, um ruivo simpático do primeiro ano, tinha o abdômen encostado em um tronco retorcido de uma árvore baixa, e encontrava-se com as calças e a boxer abaixadas, enquanto Alan o segurava firmemente pela cintura, estocando-o furiosamente. Padalecki não encontrou palavras, tamanho o susto que teve, e, ao tentar falar, foi calado pelo grito de ambos quando gozaram juntos.

— _Cara, você é demais! — _Faiden sussurrava as palavras, exausto, vestindo-se às pressas.

— Há quanto tempo você é fodido pelo meu namorado, Faiden?

A voz repentina do moreno chamou a atenção dos dois rapazes. O ruivo olhou para o adolescente, mirando sua expressão de raiva e tristeza. Abotoou rapidamente as calças, pondo a mochila nas costas, e, ao passar por ele, murmurou um "desculpe-me" sem nem mesmo ter coragem para encará-lo. Então correu em direção ao campo, deixando Jared e Alan a sós.

— Como pode fazer isso comigo?! Eu confiei em você! — as lágrimas corriam livres de seus olhos. — Você sabe pelo que estou passando; sabe que meu relacionamento com meu padrasto não é dos melhores e...

— Jay! Eu precisava de sexo! Sem falar que, na noite em que seu padrasto nos flagrou, você me deixou em um estado constrangedor! — as palavras foram ditas friamente pelo mais velho.

— Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo, Alan! Como pôde agir assim comigo? EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ! — gritou a última frase, expondo toda sua frustração.

Culpa, arrependimento ou tristeza, nada disso se via na expressão do mais velho. Ele apenas observava o moreno como quem não entendia o por quê daquela cobrança. Sim, porque, para ele, a atitude do mais novo não passava de apenas cobrança.

— Desde quando você fode o Faiden? — a pergunta foi direta, seguida de mais uma enxurrada de lágrimas.

— Mark? Eu não repito garotos, Jay! Porém, quando estou ao seu lado, você é o único que eu possuo.

— Como é? — Perguntou incrédulo. Aquele era o mesmo Alan que conhecia?

— Querido... Vamos deixar de drama? Desde a noite em que seu padrasto nos flagrou eu tenho estado em ótimas companhias. O que eu ia fazer? Eu precisava de sexo, e você me disse que precisava passar quinze dias sozinho! Que culpa eu tenho por sua volta ter sido antecipada? Que culpa eu tenho se precisava satisfazer minhas necessidades de homem? Mas, agora que voltou, vamos esquecer tudo isso! Serei novamente só seu, afinal, minha mãe aprecia que eu esteja em sua companhia, mesmo você não tendo dinheiro e sendo órfão.

O soco que Alan levou o fez tombar e cair no chão. Padalecki o olhou com desprezo, gritando com toda a força de seus pulmões:

— FIQUE LONGE DE MIM, SEU DEVASSO! MINHA MÃEZINHA TINHA RAZÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA, E NÃO MERECE O QUE EU SINTO! — o outro apenas o olhava friamente, enxugando o sangue que escorria da lateral esquerda de seu lábio.

— Não se preocupe, eu não serei mais um empecilho para suas conquistas sexuais. De agora em diante, fique com quem você quiser.

Então correu... Deixando o mais velho pensativo, decidindo se ia ou não tentar conversar com ele.

**J2**

Jared estava arrasado. Fora um sacrifício assistir às aulas naquele primeiro dia, após seu retorno. E, como se não bastasse a decepção com o ex-namorado, e se manter longe do mesmo em todas as seis aulas que assistiu, ainda teve que suportar os olhares de pena que seus colegas e amigos lhe lançavam. Sem falar nas condolências que eles insistiam em lhe dar.

Às vezes, o fato de ser mesmo que verdadeiramente confortado pela perda de alguém, é pior que o silêncio ofertado por essa perda. Pois quando se ama de verdade, e esse alguém morre, tudo o que resta do que um dia foi, existe apenas por um motivo: nunca te deixar esquecer a pessoa amada. O garoto sabia que nunca esqueceria sua linda mãezinha, mesmo que algum dia viesse a encontrar sua alma gêmea. "_Se é que ela existia_", pensava assim.

Ao parar em frente à porta de casa, deu um longo suspiro e olhou fixamente para a maçaneta como se ela fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Pensava em seu padrasto e no fato de enfrentá-lo quando adentrasse o lugar. Sabia que ele já estava a algum tempo em casa, pois seu expediente era das oito às duas da tarde.

Não o temia, mas também não se sentia a vontade ao seu lado. Nunca se sentiu e jamais se sentiria. No entanto, tinham que conversar alguma hora. E quanto antes, melhor.

_— Deus! Dê-me forças!_

Retirou do bolso de sua calça jeans uma pequena chave, então a girou no orifício, no meio da maçaneta, abrindo a porta com cuidado, de maneira deliberadamente lenta. Enfiou a cabeça para dentro, olhando de um lado para o outro, e viu que não havia nem sinal daquele homem horrendo.

— Parece que ele não está aqui. — o garoto comentou cedo demais.

— A quem se refere, moleque?

Pego de surpresa, o menino pulou para trás devido ao susto que levara. Crowley estava sentado na poltrona favorita de seu pai, de costas para a porta. Devido sua baixa estatura, Padalecki não o percebeu, mas quando o mais velho falou, reconheceu o local de origem do som. Deu outro longo suspiro, evitando assim aborrecer-se. Sabia que o outro se sentara naquele lugar de propósito.

— Por favor! Não estou a fim de confusão!

— Então somos dois!

Sem entender a atitude do padrasto que geralmente agia na ofensiva, falando e berrando sem parar, Jared franziu o cenho, olhando-o como se houvesse um enorme ponto de interrogação sobre sua cabeça. Ferguson o ignorou.

— É isso mesmo o que você ouviu. Não vamos brigar. Até porque, não existem mais motivos para isso.

— Isso quer dizer que daremos uma... Trégua? — o mais novo perguntou receoso.

— Não! Isso quer dizer que daremos uma trégua definitiva. Afinal, você não mora mais nesta casa. — após falar, apontou o dedo para uma mala com rodinhas, jogada ao lado da porta da cozinha.

— Você vai embora daqui?

A risada do homem ecoou pelo recinto. Ele achara realmente engraçado a crescente confusão do adolescente. Quando se recompôs, olhou-o com o desprezo de sempre, cuspindo-lhe as palavras com afinco.

— Não, moleque tolo! De hoje em diante, você é quem não mora mais aqui. Então, quis poupar a mim mesmo de sua presença insignificante e arrumei tudo o que você tinha em sua quarto_. _Claro que não estou falando do aparelho de som, do computador, e outras coisas que havia por lá.

— Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Essa casa era dos meus pais e tudo o que tem aqui também era deles, logo, pertencem a mim. Então, não! Eu não vou sair daqui! — jogou a mochila que trazia no chão, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— Você pode sair por bem ou por mal. Caso resolva sair por bem, irá me poupar do trabalho de ligar para a polícia para pedir que lhe expulsem da minha propriedade. E não me olhe com essa carinha assustada! Antes mesmo de sua mãe morrer, consegui passar todos os bens da família Padalecki para mim. Isso implica na casa, nos móveis e também no seguro de vida do seu pai.

— EU NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO! MINHA MÃE JAMAIS ME DEIXARIA DESANPARADO! – gritou, incapaz de conter o choro.

— Claro que ela não te deixaria desamparado! No entanto, apelei para o lado doce e sentimental dela, e consegui convencê-la de que os documentos que eu trazia eram para sua adoção quando ela falecesse. E você acredita que ao ouvir isso, sua querida mamãe nem se deu ao trabalho de ler toda a papelada?

— Como você pôde?! Ela acreditava em você... Ela gostava de você!

Fingindo estar mais impaciente do que realmente estava, Crowley pegou a mala de Padalecki e abriu a porta, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que ele saísse.

— Foi um prazer estar esses cinco anos ao seu lado, rapazinho! Pena que não possa me despedir de sua mamãe também, porque acho...

O primeiro soco atingiu Ferguson no lado esquerdo do rosto, e o segundo no lado direito. Sangrando, o mais velho foi para cima do mais novo que o esperava com os punhos erguidos.

— Não! Eu não vou lhe devolver na mesma moeda, seu moleque, mas esses socos não ficarão impunes! — esbravejou Crowley, massageando os dois lados do maxilar.

Jared tomou a mala das mãos dele e, segurando o choro, pôs a mochila nas costas e saiu porta a fora.

Apesar de ser quase quatro da tarde e o sol brilhar com vigor, para o menino parecia um dia de céu cinzento e chuvoso, pois a tristeza que inundava seu coração o fazia se sentir desse jeito.

_— Eu vou sair dessa! Sei que vou encontrar uma solução. _

Falava para si mesmo enquanto caminhava pela via principal, ao lado da rua em que morava.

_— Você não vai vencer, Fergunson!_

Caminhava e pensava onde passaria a noite. Logo anoiteceria e, apesar de Lawrence ser uma cidade tranquila, não  
era seguro um menino de quinze anos caminhar por ali sozinho.

Tentava aquietar o turbilhão de sensações crescentes em si, imaginando uma solução para sua falta de moradia. Não ia desistir de estudar. A escola ofertava lanche e almoço grátis, tirando-lhe a preocupação com a alimentação. Podia estudar e  
fazer suas tarefas na biblioteca.

_— Pense com calma, Jay! Vamos lá, você é inteligente!_

Então, se lembrou do dinheiro que trazia consigo. Seria para comprar dois grandes buquês de rosas; um para o túmulo da sua mãe e outro para o do seu pai, e também, para a moldagem da lápide onde sua mãe fora enterrada.

— Perdoem-me, papai e mamãe, mas no momento estou precisando desse dinheiro. — falou em meio às lágrimas, caminhando rumo a um motel que ficava a cinco quilômetros, próximo ao posto de gasolina, na saída da cidade de Larewce.

Jared passou a noite em um motel barato, porém, seguro e limpo. Antes de dormir, lanchou apenas um copo de suco natural com uma fatia de bolo, economizando pelos próximos dois dias até conseguir um local para ficar, mesmo que temporariamente.

**Dois dias depois...**

Padalecki acordara, tomara um bom banho e se vestira para ir ao colégio. Sua rotina permaneceu inalterada graças às orientações da única pessoa que sabia o que seu padrasto fizera: o senhor Carlos Fonseca, um mexicano bem-humorado que  
comandava a _High School Indepence_, com sutileza e responsabilidade. O adolescente lhe contara o ocorrido no dia posterior a sua expulsão, recebendo a confirmação de que seria ajudado pelo mesmo.

Naquele dia, o moreno esperava finalmente por uma luz no fim do túnel, e sabia que em breve estaria de volta a sua casa, tomando posse do que seus pais lhe deixaram. Chamaria sua tia e seu primo para passar uns dias ao seu lado enquanto ele  
vendia a propriedade da família. Viajaria junto com eles e compraria uma casa pequena perto deles, afinal, era a única família que lhe restou.

Foi com esses pensamentos que chegou sorridente à escola, mas no momento em que adentrou o local, sentiu os olhares hostis dos alunos, mesmo daqueles que não conhecia. Isso mesmo! O Fundamental II e o médio em peso o olhavam com repulsa e desprezo, à medida em que ele se aproximava da porta principal da entidade escolar. Foi quando as portas se abriram, apesar de faltar dez minutos para o início das aulas, que pôde ver o rosto conhecido daquele que lhe prometera ajuda_._

— Bom dia, senhor Carlos! Que bom que já chegou, porque precisamos...

O menino se calou subitamente ao se deparar com a pessoa que se aproximara do diretor. Seu padrasto, Crowley Ferguson, encarava-o com satisfação e um sorriso perverso.

— Você não pensou que eu ia deixar você enganar seus colegas e seu diretor, pensou Jay? — o mais velho teve a audácia de chamá-lo pelo apelido que sua doce mãezinha o chamava.

— Senhor Carlos, eu não sei o que este homem está fazendo aqui, mas não acredite em nada do que ele diz! Ele é um...

— SILÊNCIO PADALECKI! — a voz do senhor Fonseca soou raivosa.

— Senhor Crowley, obrigado por vir. Acredito que suas provas são mais que suficientes.

O padrasto olhou para o menino, fingindo cara de choro.

— Sinto muito, meu querido. Eu não podia deixar você continuar com suas mentiras... — E saiu, sussurrando _"eu não disse que você não ia ficar impune"?_

— Jared... entre, por favor. Você está oficialmente liberado de suas aulas. Precisamos conversar.

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**HALLEY PADALECKIACKLES - **Oi, voltei! Essa semana vou me dedicar a fic da Sonyama e na semana que vem na fic da Patrícia. Na semana seguinte, é a vez de Sweet August, ok? Beijos!

* * *

**Boa noite, pessoal!**

**Perdoem-me pela demora. Quase dois meses depois eu retorno, mas dessa vez, não vou mais demorar assim. Adoro essa interação com vocês.**

**Não posso esquecer de agradecer à minha paciente beta Waldorf San**

**Quinta-feira postarei o penúltimo capítulo dessa fic e no sábado o último. Simplesmente amor retornará na semana que vem, ok? Beijos, e uma excelente noite de terça-feira para todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 — Finalmente uma luz

Cabisbaixo e desolado, Jared caminhava pela arborida Avenue Place, a principal avenida de Larewce. Pensava em como sua vida estava sendo contraditória e também injusta, pois, enquanto sua linda mãezinha, no passado, buscara somente um outro alguém para amá-los, Crowley buscou apenas aproveitar-se da ingenuidade dela, usufruindo de sua fragilidade em meio a doença que a levava pouco a pouco.

As palavras duras do diretor Fonseca ainda ecoavam em sua mente. As acusações e pedidos de explicações exaltados ainda lhe arrancavam lágrimas. Como seu padrasto pôde ter sido tão mau com ele e sua mãe? Como Crowley pôde prometer a Mary que cuidaria de seu único filho? Em meio a pensamentos desoladores, o adolescente continuava seguindo infeliz pela extensa avenida, sem rumo, sem direção. Não tinha mais dinheiro, e sua única esperança de ajuda sucumbira às mentiras de um homem sem pudor.

— Ferguson Crowley... Eu acredito em justiça divina. — parou por um momento, contemplando a beleza do céu límpido e azul daquela bela manhã. — E eu sei que, se existe um Deus, Ele há de me ajudar. — Baixou a cabeça, suspirando profundamente e continuando seu caminho rumo a lugar nenhum.

Quando o diretor Carlos levou o jovem Padalecki ao seu escritório, apresentou um documento que comprovava que o garoto havia comprado, pela quantia de 100 dólares, o gabarito das provas semestrais realizadas há vinte dias. O susposto documento trazia a assinatura do adolescente; o interessante era que, seja como for, seu padrasto conseguiu fraudar sua letra minimante. Isso deu autenticidade à fraude, resultando na perda da bolsa integral para a universidade de Standfor, qual o menino receberia como prêmio por ter tirado as maiores notas de todo o colégio: A+ em todas as disciplinas.

Na tarde de ontem, antes do término das aulas, Ferguson solicitou ao diretor Carlos Fonseca uma pequena reunião com ele e o corpo docente da escola, alegando que descobrira uma fraude por parte de seu enteado, e que precisava relatar o acontecido. A autoridade da instituição lhe concedeu a reunião, mas somente com os professores do segundo ano. Agora, o jovem entendia porque sua turma não tivera a última aula. Infelizmente, seu padrasto arrumou uma maneira para que a notícia vazasse. No final da última aula de ontem, as turmas do fundamental II, primeiro e terceiro do ensino médio, souberam do assunto da reunião entre os professores do segundo ano, diretor Carlos e o padrasto de Padalecki, resultando nos olhares hostis e ofensivos ao qual ele foi subimetido na manhã seguinte, quando chegou para mais um dia de aula. E, o irônico em tudo isso era que, dois dias antes, o menino falara com o senhor Fonseca sobre sua expulsão de casa, conseguindo um aliado forte para ajudá-lo. Mas, como sempre, seu querido padrasto arrancou "tudo" o que havia conseguido com sacrifício e com o uso da verdade. Resultado: Jared Padalecki, quinze anos, também fora expulso da Hight School Independence, e as notas de suas provas semestrais foram anuladas, levando consigo a chance de conseguir a cobiçada bolsa integral na universidade de Standford, pois era esse o prêmio para o aluno que tirasse o primeiro, ou até mesmo o segundo lugar no ranking das melhores notas nas provas semestrais.

— Eu não vou desistir! Mãezinha, por favor, ajude-me! — Lágrimas derramavam de seus olhos claros desde que saiu do lugar, há dez anos escolhido por seus pais, que o tornaria alguém instruído. Sabia que esse sonho seria adiado.

J2

Sem dinheiro, e sem documentos — estes rasgados por Crowley —, Jared passou o dia em uma pequena praça no centro da cidade. O lugar era limpo, silencioso e cheio de árvores, sendo algumas delas pessegueiros. Jared então alimentou-se de seus frutos no horário do almoço e lanche, e guardou alguns para o jantar. Apesar dos guardas que vigiavamv a praça, e dos dois jardineiros que irrigavam e podavam as plantas, o moreno foi mais esperto, garantindo assim sua refeição daquele dia. Mas, onde dormiria? Não apenas naquela noite, mas, e nas demais? Não podia — muito menos queria — ficar na rua. Então, lembrou-se de um albergue próximo da praça em que estava. Lembrou-se porque, uma vez, passara por ele ao lado de sua mãe e seu pai no antigo fusca branco da família, e, na ocasião, era Natal, e um grupo de pessoas reuniram em fila todos os que dormiam naquele lugar, ofertando-lhes um prato de sopa, acompanhado com pão e um copo com suco. Na época, a cena o emocionou. Nem sequer imaginou que um dia precisaria também da caridade dos outros. Sim, precisava e adimitia. Seria melhor recorrer a isso à se permitir ser um ladrão. Isso nunca! O moreno se levantou rapidamente, pegando suas coisas que estavam em cima do banco. Não demoraria mais um minuto sequer naquele lugar. O sol estava se pondo, e em cerca de uma hora, o garoto não poderia mais contar com a luz do dia. A rua passaria a ser um lugar perigoso para alguém tão jovem e, ainda por cima, carregado de bagagens.

Hostel Virgen de Guadalupe

O Albergue Virgem de Guadalupe era uma casa grande, limpa, organizada, e sem jardim. Fundada em 25 de janeiro de 1980, abrigava todos os dias, à partir das seis da tarde, mais de duzentas pessoas. Oferecia-lhes banho, refeição, e cama com cobertor, além do café da manhã. Contando com ele, havia mais cinco albergues naquela cidade, todos pertencentes ao mesmo propreitário. Acreditava-se que nenhum outro Albergue se preocupava tanto com o bem estar dos menos afortunados do que aqueles fundados e guiados pelo senhor Ernanes Cortês, um espanhol bem sucedido em suas finanças. Possuia três grandes empresas imobiliárias, situadas no coração da capital espanhola. Ele não media esforços em reformas, alimentação e até mesmo segurança para aqueles que buscavam um pouco de conforto e ajuda humanitária.

Sim, o local também era seguro; sendo que os pertences dos moradores de rua que ali pernoitavam eram guardados em cofres medianos logo quando chegavam ao estabelecimento, cujas chaves eram acomodadas em uma sala na qual os únicos que tinham acesso eram os homens que faziam a segurança do lugar.

O excêntrico empresário não era bem visto na cidade em que morava há mais de 15 anos, e muitos atribuiam seu autruísmo e humanidade ao fato de seu pai ter sido, por anos, secretário pessoal do primeiro ministro espanhol, mas alguns ainda acreditavam em suas nítidas boas intenções. E estes estavam certos. O senhor Ernanes cumpria com essa ajuda humanitária como forma de agradecimento a um poder positivo maior do que todos nós, pois sua fé nessa força salvou, há mais de trinta anos, sua amada esposa de um câncer malígno no seio.

Jared não sabia nada sobre isso, e a maioria dos que frequentavam o albergue também não. Parecia um fato alheio à realidade deles, pois cada um carregava sua própria dor. Eles eram esquecidos por uma sociedade que lhes virou as costas quando tudo perderam.

J2

Jared olhava curioso para o imponente casarão. Visto do lado de fora, não parecia ser um lugar que abrigava moradores de rua, exceto pela placa que nomeava o lugar. Olhava-o tristemente, sentindo a angústia crescer dentro de si. Não era ali que queria estar; aquela não era sua casa, sua família, seu lar. Aquela nem mesmo era a residência de sua tia Janne, a única pessoa de sua família que lhe restara. Atordoado e arrependido por ter ido até ali, estava certo de que voltar para a praça, e pensar em outra solução para o seu problema, seria a melhor escolha. Foi quando uma voz amigável soou atrás de si, pegando-o desprevenido:

— Tudo bem com você, garoto?

Assustado, Padalecki olhou rapidamente para trás, esquivando-se da presença do desconhecido que, ao perceber o seu aperente medo, tratou de se apresentar.

— Não tenha medo! Eu me chamo Kaio Marshall, e durmo nesse albergue há cinco anos. Como você se chama?

— Padalecki... Jared Padalecki. — respondeu cauteloso.

— Que nome bonito! Você também veio passar a noite no Virgen de Guadalupe?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, mesmo feita com simplicidade, e que demonstrava apenas a curiosidade do garoto, lágrimas inundaram os olhos do moreno, e escorregaram involuntariamente pelas bochechas do mesmo. Foi imprescindível não pensar em sua mãezinha e na reviravolta que, de uma hora para outra, acometeu sua vida.

— Ei, eu não pretendia magoá-lo... Perdoe-me!

— Eu... Eu... — Padalecki agora chorava copiosamente, encarando os olhos preocupados do garoto à sua frente.

— Acalme-se Jay! Será que posso te chamar assim? — o moreno assentiu. — Venha... Vou te ajudar a se instalar. Se tivermos sorte, a cama ao lado da minha ainda estará vazia. Você pode ficar com ela, e, depois de tomar um bom banho e comer algo, podemos conversar, se você quiser. — falava enquanto caminhava ao lado do menino, ajudando-o a carregar sua mala com rodinhas.

Kaio Marshall era um adolescente de dezessete anos, e há cinco, perdeu o pai e a mãe num acidente de carro. Seus únicos famíliares próximos eram uma avó materna e uma tia do seu pai, mas ambas viraram as costas para o menino, mandando-o direto para um orfanato sob a responsabilidade de freiras. Mas Kaio fugiu de lá após três dias, pois não suportava pessoas lhe dizendo o que fazer o tempo todo.

Já se passava das dez da noite. Todos no albergue se alimentaram, fizeram sua higiene pessoal, e obedeceram ao toque de recolher que era nove e trinta. Todos, exceto Jared. A cama em que estava ficava próxima a janela. O garoto estava sem sono, olhando para o céu enquanto pensava em sua vida e no que faria daquele dia em diante. Sim, precisava pensar. Durante a noite, conseguira um lugar para pernoitar, esquivando-se dos perigos e ciladas que a cidade abrigava. Porém, durante o dia, precisava trabalhar; precisava ao menos de "um bico", já que não podia sustentar-se apenas ingerindo pêssegos roubados de uma praça. O que faria? Como sairia dessa situação?

— Preocupado com alguma coisa, Jay? — a pergunta pegou Padalecki de surpresa, assustando-o, e o fazendo virar bruscamente para trás. Era Kaio, e ele o olhava com certa curiosidade.

— Estou... Estou bem! Boa noite! — disse apressadamente, deitando no mesmo momento e se aninhando embaixo do fino cobertor. A verdade é que estava assustado, receoso quanto às pessoas daquele lugar. O mais velho, resignado, sorriu e levantou-se de sua cama, indo ao encontro do mais novo e sentando-se ao seu lado logo em seguida.

— Sei como se sente... Há cinco anos, perdi meus pais num acidente de carro. A mãe da minha mãe e a irmã caçula dela, que diziam amá-la, não quiseram cuidar de mim. Então, entregaram-me a um convento. Mas, sinceramente, não gostei das pinguins. Então eu acabei fugindo de lá...

A naturalidade de Kaio, ao se referir as freira, arrancou risos de Padalecki. O moreno se perguntava como alguém que perdera os pais e morava na rua, podia ter aquele senso de humor tão apurado. E, como Jared não era de guardar o que pensava e sentia, acabou verbalizando algo que reparou no colega de quarto:

— Você é feliz. Apesar de estar aqui, e não ter a quem recorrer, é feliz. Como consegue?

— Sabe Jared, eu aprendi a não pensar na "merda" que a minha vida se transformou. Tipo, eu tinha 12 anos quando fiquei sozinho no mundo. Isso por si só é motivo mais que suficiente para pirar a cabeça de qualquer um! Mas, se eu não tivesse tido a mãe maravilhosa que tive, acho que eu simplesmente teria desmoronado, cara... E hoje, provavelmente estaria drogado, roubando, ou até mesmo morto em alguma sarjeta qualquer. Então, o segredo é não pensar a respeito! Esqueça o que aconteceu Jared. Esqueça daqueles que pertencem ao seu passado!

— Eu nunca vou esquecer minha mãezinha! — a resposta do garoto veio ácida, seguida por mais lágrimas e uma intensa expressão de dor.

— Claro que não! Não quis dizer esquecê-los no sentido de deixar de amá-los, sei que isso é impossível. Mas, Jay... Não pode deixar a dor tomar conta de você. Não deve! — Jared o olhou, incisivo, mesmo aos prantos.

— É isso mesmo, Jay! E tem mais... Se você quiser, eu posso ajudá-lo! Se quiser, é claro.

— Como Kaio? De que maneira? — parecia um paradoxo: como um garoto que não tinha nada, podia ajudar outro garoto que também não tinha coisa alguma?

— Para começar, meu amigo, por que não me conta o que aconteceu? Por que não me conta como foi que veio parar aqui? Pelo que pude perceber, você tinha família. E... Bem, pela sua reação, acho que vocês se entendiam. Você não me parece alguém que fugiu de casa. — concluiu — Ou será que estou enganado? — o moreno meneou com a cabeça lentamente em sinal de negação. — Confie, Jared, afinal de contas, nós dois estamos no mesmo barco.

Depois de um suspiro resignado, Padalecki secou as lágrima com as costas das mãos, e, após respirar fundo, começou seu relato. Por quase uma hora, contou-lhe tudo; desde o falecimento do seu pai à espulsão de sua própria casa. Kaio o ouviu atentamente, prometendo ajudá-lo, prometendo que um dia Jared conseguiria de volta tudo o que perdeu. Marshall estava certo. Ele só não imaginava pelo que seu recente amigo teria de passar até que esse dia chegasse. Ambos não poderiam imaginar.

Continua...

**N/A:** Como sempre Waldorf, adorei sua betagem. Sinceramente, sou uma sortuda! Tenho você e a Dandi que são betas maravilhosas. Obrigada pelo apoio e o incentivo, apesar de ter demorado muito para voltar a postar. (Demorei muito mesmo. kkkkkkkkk) Ah! O Ferguson ainda vai ter o dele. Quanto ao Jayzinho, uma hora para outra esse menino deixará de sofrer. (Sou tão má com ele...) Beijos!

**N/B:** Nossa, que capítulo mais comovente! Esse Ferguson ainda irá comer do pão que o Diabo amassou por fazer o Jayzinho sofrer desse jeito [u.u]. Até virar a cabeça do Seu Carlos aquele homem conseguiu! Eu ainda vou conseguir entrar dentro das histórias só para poder abraçar os personagens tristes e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem [risos]. Pelo menos agora Jared não está sozinho. Esse Kaio pode fazer companhia a ele, não concorda? Só não deixa o Jensen descubrir depois. Beijos!

* * *

**Boa noite, pessoal!**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo de Seguindo em frente. E finalmente, quinta ou sexta-feira dessa semana, vai sair mais um capítulo de Erros do passado e Simplesmente amor. Desculpem-me sinceramente pela demora e vou fazer o possível para não demorar mais assim. Uma excelente noite de terça-feira e uma excelente semana! Beijos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 — Uma Nova Esperança

Jared foi bem aceito pelas pessoas que trabalhavam no Alberg. Seis meses já haviam se passado desde que ele perdera sua mãezinha querida, a casa, o colégio... Tudo. Até mesmo seus documentos, como RG, certidão de nascimento, e documentos escolares, haviam sido lhe tirados por Crowley. A única coisa que o desgraçado teve a decência de preservar foram as suas roupas e um porta-retratos, não muito pequeno e nem grande, mas que continha uma foto da família Padalecki. Nela, Mary, sua mãe, aparecia com um semblante feliz, e com um sorriso caloroso no rosto. Seu paizinho, Robert, também sorria muito, como se a felicidade sempre estivera presente em sua vida. E, no centro, estava sua própria fotografia, onde situava-se entre os braços de seus queridos pais. Jared olhava e conversava com a foto todos os dias antes de dormir. Esse hábito o acompanhava desde que perdeu tudo.

— Éramos muito felizes. — Jared disse baixinho, enxugando suas lágrimas que escorriam pela face.

— Mamãe... Papai... Que saudade de vocês! Deus! Por quê?! Por que o senhor fez isso comigo? — o garoto perguntava a si mesmo. — Por que o senhor permitiu que meu pai morresse naquele acidente, e por que o senhor deixou aquele homem horrível e sem escrúpulos enganar minha mãe e... E por que ela morreu? Por quê? — Trincou os dentes, falando exasperado, pouco se importando se acordaria alguém.

— Porque a vida é assim, Jay. — a voz de Kaio soou calma e compreensiva. Não conseguira dormir, por isso ouviu os lamentos e os soluços baixinhos quando Jared começara chorar.

— Não culpe Deus pelo que aconteceu com seus pais e com sua vida, meu amigo! Lembre-se de que tudo tem um propósito. Se alguém é culpado, esse alguém é o seu padrasto.

— Veja Kaio – falou enquanto apontava a fotografia que tinha em mãos para o seu amigo, ignorando completamente o que lhe fora dito.

– Eu tinha uns cinco aninhos nesta foto. Meu pai morreu um mês depois, num acidente de carro.

— Sua mãe era uma mulher muito linda, Jay. E seu pai também era bem simpático...

— Obrigado. Sua mãe também era muito linda. — disse o moreno, referindo-se ao retrato que o amigo lhe mostrara há duas semanas quando, novamente, ele o viu sofrendo e chorando pelos pais, deitado em sua cama.

Kaio se tornara o melhor e maior amigo que Jared havia encontrado desde que fora expulso de casa. Além do garoto mais velho, Jared só podia confiar na irmã Madeleine, uma mulher de uns quarenta anos de idade, mas muito simpática e carismática com os internos do Alberg. Ela era voluntária do lugar há mais de oito anos. Infelizmente, o moreno não conseguira contatar sua tia, a irmã de Mary, muito menos soube notícias de Alan desde que o expulsou de sua vida. Kaio foi um dos poucos que o tratou com gentileza desde que ficara sozinho no mundo, tornando-se sua única e verdadeira companhia.

Uma noite, em meio às muitas conversas que os dois sempre tinham, ele lhe contou que era gay, e, três a quatro vezes por semana, trabalhava das nove da manhã às cinco da tarde fazendo programas. Com o dinheiro que conseguia de seus clientes, comprava roupas, calçados, e tudo o que quisesse, inclusive abrira uma conta no banco e estava perto de poder alugar um apartamento. Então, querendo que o mais novo fizesse parte dessa futura oportunidade em sua vida, quem sabe até abrindo as portas para que voltasse a estudar, Marshall finalmente lhe fez a proposta que cogitava fazer, uma semana depois de se tornar amigo dele.

— Jay... Você... Bem, você me contou que também é gay, e que já teve um namorado, não é mesmo? — perguntou meio sem jeito.

Jared estreitou os olhos ao ouvir a indagação que mais parecia uma afirmativa. Meneou com a cabeça automaticamente em concordância.

— Então... Isso quer dizer que você não é mais virgem, estou certo?

— Jared, desconfiado e um pouco desconfortável com o caminho que aquela conversa seguia, respondeu a pergunta com outra:

— Kaio, aonde você quer chegar com essa pergunta? Por que você quer saber?

— Jay, presta atenção! Você é um garoto jovem, lindo e atraente. Já pensou em fazer programas? — o moreno arregalou os olhos, em choque – Já pensou em quanto dinheiro você poderia ganhar se tivesse a sorte de sair com um milionário toda a noite? E se...

— O que está dizendo?! Eu não vou me prostituir! Não vou ser um garoto de programas ou coisa assim! Não é isso o que quero para minha vida, Kaio! — falava com convicção, assombrado com a ideia do amigo — Eu quero voltar a estudar, me formar... Ser um grande advogado e botar muitos canalhas como Crowley na cadeia. Eu posso trabalhar de vendedor em lojas de roupas ou sapatos, posso até trabalhar em supermercados, mas me prostituir _não_! Eu só me entrego por amor, e não por dinheiro.

— Eu sei, meu amigo! Calma... Você é um garoto virtuoso, mas pense bem: se você fizer programas todos os dias, ou três vezes por noite, e com homens ricos, vai ganhar muito dinheiro; então poderá abrir uma poupança no banco, como eu fiz, e guardar o necessário, o suficiente para poder comprar uma casa ou pagar o melhor advogado para meter o seu padrasto na cadeia, e, quem sabe, pagar sua faculdade futuramente. Além do mais, em três semanas, no máximo um mês, terei dinheiro suficiente para alugar um apartamento e sair dessa vida. Eu gostaria muito que você fosse comigo. Gostaria muito de dividir as despesas do lugar com você, e não com um filhinho de papai que responder a um anúncio que pretendo colocar nos classificados do jornal local. Pense bem Jay!

Depois de Marshall muito insistir, e depois de Jared muito relutar, achou que o melhor a se fazer, naquele momento, era o que o amigo sugeriu, pois, só assim, juntando muito dinheiro, ia jogar Crowley na prisão e conseguir de volta tudo que o bastardo o tomou; sua "vida", sua dignidade.

— Está... Está bem, Kaio. — disse o menino, visivelmente relutante e ainda inseguro. — Eu aceito, mas só para juntar o dinheiro necessário para meter Ferguson na cadeia e conseguir tudo o que é meu de volta. Depois, vou refazer minha vida, e, quem sabe um dia, conhecer meu verdadeiro amor e ser feliz novamente.

— É assim que se fala, amigo! Vou te ensinar como fazer isso, não se preocupe! Não vou deixar nenhum canalha se aproveitar de você, meu irmão, porque é isso que você tem sido para mim; o irmão que eu nunca tive.

— Obrigado! Também te considero o irmão que eu nunca tive. Mas, voltando ao assunto, eu disse que aceitava, porém, com uma condição:

— Sou todo ouvidos, garoto. — o mais velho respondeu prontamente.

— Só faço programas se o cliente usar camisinha. Sem isso eu não transo. E tem mais: não aceito clientes canalhas que gostam de fetiches antes, depois, ou durante o sexo. — Kaio gargalhou profundamente antes de responder.

— Tudo bem, irmão. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu mesmo nunca tive relações sem camisinha, e nem preciso comprá-las. Sempre as consegui no posto de saúde, a dois quarteirões do albergue.

— É mesmo? E você poderia ir ao posto comigo? — perguntou um pouco envergonhado, mas demonstrando interesse.

— Relaxa, Jay! Tenho o suficiente para nós dois. Por essa semana não vamos precisar ir buscá-las, e tem mais: hoje à noite vou te arrumar seu primeiro cliente.

**Um mês depois...**

O garoto Padalecki aceitou a proposta de seu amigo Kaio para então trabalhar como garoto de programa, suprindo assim suas necessidades básicas, mas, principalmente, para juntar dinheiro e pagar um grande e ótimo advogado para colocar o crápula do Crowley na cadeia; além de obrigar, com a ajuda da justiça, que o desgraçado lhe devolvesse tudo o que havia roubado do jovem: dinheiro, pertences da sua família, e seus documentos. Também limparia seu nome com o diretor e todo o corpo docente e discente do colégio High School Independence, a instituição de ensino tão bem escolhida pelos seus pais que só pensavam em sua felicidade.

Durante o dia, Jared e Kaio trabalhavam como garotos de programa. A princípio, o moreno mostrou-se inflexível aos primeiros clientes, precisando dos conselhos do mais velho que sempre o lembrava de que ele fazia aquilo visando algo maior, e, por essa razão, precisava se sujeitar temporariamente àquela vida. Então, com o passar dos dias, Padalecki foi se acostumando à condição que seus queridos pais nunca sonharam para ele: ser um garoto de programa.

À noite, os dois adolescentes voltavam juntos para o albergue, e, antes de dormir, Kaio, sempre conversava com o amigo sobre o trabalho. Por ser mais experiente no ramo, fazia tudo que um cliente pedia, até mesmo fetiches de baixo escalão. Um pouco porque o cliente, às vezes, pagava bem, um pouco porque gostava de fazer o que fazia. Já Jared era diferente; era um garoto romântico, ingênuo, sonhador e fiel. Por que não seria? Sempre foi fiel ao único homem que o tocou: seu ex-namorado Adan Milligan. Perdera a virgindade com ele. Entregou-se por paixão e nunca, nunca por mero prazer ou diversão. Mas agora, sem casa, estudos, documentos, e principalmente sem seus pais queridos, não tinha como arranjar algo melhor como um bom emprego ou outro lugar para morar, no momento. Então, só lhe restava vender seu corpo, ou roubar; e essa segunda opção era algo que não faria nunca. Preferia morrer de fome.

— Quem sabe, como garoto de programa, eu não consigo um cliente bem rico e que me pague bem? Assim, toda vez que ele me quiser, eu vou, e assim juntarei um bom dinheiro para poder ter de volta tudo o que é meu por direito? — falou para si mesmo, deitado de costas para o amigo. Aproveitava seus momentos solitários, nos quais não conseguia dormir pela falta de sono, para pensar no que faria com o dinheiro que começava a juntar.

— Você vai pagar, Crowley. Eu juro! Deus é pai, e não um padrasto cruel e desprezível como você. — quase uma hora depois de imaginar diversas frases de desprezo contra aquele que sua mãezinha tanto confiou, Jared desabou na inconsistência de seus sonhos, dormindo singelamente.

Na primeira semana em que se prostituira, Jared já havia saído com três caras diferentes. Como era um menino correto e cuidadoso, sempre exigia que seus os clientes usassem camisinha e gel lubrificante, mas, principalmente, que não abusassem de sua pessoa, fazendo-o engolir sêmen, fazer sexo oral, ou forçar a barra quando ele não quisesse fazer algo que não incluía o preço cobrado. Apesar do medo quando falava, mantinha uma postura firme e o semblante sério, tentando com isso aparentar mais idade do que realmente tinha, tirando proveito dos seus quase um metro e oitenta de altura. Temia que, se soubessem que ele tinha apenas quinze anos, tirariam proveito de sua menor idade. No entanto, para sua sorte, os clientes o respeitavam. Eles só buscavam um pouco de prazer e, às vezes, só sua companhia, pois Jared Padalecki era um garoto simplesmente agradável. Era impossível não perceber isso.

Após um mês inteiro ter passado desde que Jared entrara de vez naquela vida, Kaio e ele se apegaram ainda mais um ao outro. Durante o dia, vendiam seus corpos inocentes. Às vezes se divertiam pelas movimentadas ruas, e assistiam TV nas muitas lojas espalhadas pela grande cidade. Do dinheiro que ganhavam fazendo programas, guardavam uma parte, dividiam, e sempre gastavam um pouco para comerem em lanchonetes. Às vezes, quando sobrava tempo ou falta de cliente, divertiam-se também no cinema.

Em um domingo ensolarado, os jovens resolveram fazer compras no Shopping Center da cidade, pois não haviam conseguido nenhum cliente devido o domingo ser um dia neutro. Voltariam para o Albergue no fim da tarde, mas, o que eles não sabiam, muito menos imaginavam, era que este dia não seria tão feliz assim, principalmente para Jared. O destino mais uma vez lhe pregaria uma peça. E isso seria sua salvação.

— Ei, Jay! Vamos ao cinema, depois das compras e do lanche? Vai ter matinê, e eu estou doido para assistir _O Espetacular Homem-Aranha_. É um novo filme, também com um novo ator. Vai ser legal, Jay... Vamos?

— Eu não sei, Kaio, estou com uma sensação estranha. Algo me diz que não deveríamos ter vindo aqui hoje. — Padalecki dizia bastante preocupado. — Vamos embora e voltar numa outra hora, sim?

— Ah, qual é, Jay! Isso é bobagem! Hoje é domingo; o que poderia acontecer de tão grave neste lugar, além de nos divertirmos? Quebra esse galho, vai amigão! Vamos nos divertir um pouco, ta legal?

Vendo que o amigo estava bastante animado, o moreno não quis fazer desfeita ao amigo que tanto o ajudou, então decidiu ficar, mesmo sob os protestos de sua mente.

— Está bem, irmão. Ficamos, mas promete que depois do filme vamos voltar para o Albergue?

— Prometo!

Jared e Kaio se divertiram durante o tempo em que ficaram juntos no Shopping. Ambos estavam tão alegres e radiantes que nem imaginaram que o pior iria acontecer. Ao término do filme, dirigiram-se para a escada rolante do que os levaria para saída do local. Foi nessa ocasião que Jared sentiu, mais uma vez, que algo não estava bem; algo parecia não estar certo.

— Cara, o filme foi maneiro. Aquele homem-lagarto subindo no prédio mais alto da cidade, e o Homem-Aranha tentando alcançá-lo com suas teias de cristal... Você gostou Jay? — perguntou ao amigo, mas, quando o olhou, viu que o rapaz estava distante e com o semblante preocupado.

— Jay, está me ouvindo, irmão? Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

— Eu estou com aquela mesma sensação de antes, cara. Um pressentimento ruim. Vamos embora agora! — no exato instante em que Padalecki dissera aquilo, um homem alto, magro, usando uma meia-calça como máscara, luvas pretas nas mãos, e portando um revolver calibre 38, chegou apavorando todo mundo no local.

— Parados! Isto é um assalto! Ninguém se mexe ou eu atiro! — nervoso, o assaltante sentia a arma tremer em suas mãos, como se aquele fosse o seu primeiro assalto.

— Eu não quero machucar ninguém, mas se alguém tentar me impedir, eu juro que atiro.

— Deus, Kaio! Eu disse que algo de ruim estava para acontecer. Estou com medo! — falou totalmente paralisado.

— Calma, Jay! Vai dar tudo certo. Da próxima vez eu juro que vou dar ouvidos para sua intuição. — disse o garoto mais velho, tentando manter a calma enquanto confortava o mais novo.

— Vocês, ai! Parem de resmungar! — disse aos garotos. — Se tentarem algum truque, eu atiro em vocês dois. Estou avisando.

Neste instante, uma idosa metida a valentona partiu gritando para cima do bandido, e Marshall achou que esta era a hora certa de fugirem dali. Mas com a confusão, todos começaram a correr de um lado para o outro. Alguém conseguiu deter a velha, mas, no exato momento em que os meninos fugiriam, o assaltante atirou na direção deles. Marshall se jogou na frente de Jared e o tiro atingiu o lado esquerdo de sua costela. Uma das atendentes do cinema chamou a polícia, aproveitando-se do fato de que ele fora detido, após o disparo, por dois seguranças.

— Não! Meu amigo... Você não. Deus! Não! Não leve Kaio também.

Padalecki, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas e segurando seu amigo nos braços, soluçava copiosamente e gritava desesperado.

— Por favor! Alguém chame uma ambulância! — falava aos prantos enquanto pressionava o ferimento do rapaz com as mãos.

— Jay... Eu... Eu... Amo você... Como... Como um irmão. — o rapaz dizia com dificuldade, perdendo as forças gradativamente.

— Não, Kaio! Não fale assim, você vai ver... A ambulância já vai chegar. Eles vão cuidar de você, e você vai ficar bom, irmão. Deus!

Jared chorava segurando o amigo nos braços, desesperado com a quantidade de sangue que brotava do ferimento. Suas mãos e suas próprias roupas já se encontravam completamente impregnadas com o líquido quente e escarlate.

— Prometa-me... Prometa que... Que vai... Vencer e seguir em frente. Prometa-me, Jay... — o mais velho dizia em meios aos sussurros. Na situação em que estava, até mesmo respirar já lhe causava espasmos de dor.

— Não vou sem você, irmão. Eu também te amo... Você é meu melhor amigo!

— Escute-me, Jay... — esforçava para fazer com que sua voz saísse audível, mas Jared o interrompeu, imaginando o que viria a seguir

— Nem tente se despedir. Você não vai morrer, entendeu? Eu não vou perder você também! — desviou os olhos do rapaz por um segundo, e percebeu a multidão de pessoas a sua volta, formando um círculo perfeito, apenas observando, sem poder fazer nada senão torcer para que o outro conseguisse aguentar.

— Alguém me ajude! Eu imploro! — ninguém pareceu ouvi-lo.

Nesse instante, a ambulância e duas viaturas da polícia chegaram ao estabelecimento. O jovem baleado fora colocado com cuidado no veículo, e levado para o hospital municipal Nossa senhora de Guadalupe. Jared o acompanhou, segurando a mão do amigo com força enquanto lhe dizia palavras de incentivo e conforto. Chamava continuamente a sua atenção para não deixá-lo dormir.

O assaltante foi preso, e o gerente do cinema, assim como os seguranças que o seguraram no momento do assalto, seguiram juntos rumo à delegacia para prestar queixa. O criminoso seria processado por assalto a mão armada e tentativa de assassinato.

**Três dias depois.**

Três dias se passaram depois que Marshall fora baleado. Jared ainda estava muito sentido, abalado e frágil. Quase não comia, tampouco conseguia dormir. Montou plantão no hospital, esperando sempre pelos dois horários de visitas no qual se sentia mais aliviado por poder ver quem amava, quem aprendera a considerar como um irmão. Infelizmente, seu melhor amigo era mantido desacordado para poupar suas forças, pois a bala atravessara suas costelas e, milagrosamente, passara de raspão pelo pulmão.

O moreno quase não fazia programas, e não tomava banho desde o acontecido. Há dois dias não dormia no Alberg. Era triste olhar para o lado e ver a cama vazia daquele que tanto o apoiou, que tanto o ajudou quando se viu sozinho no mundo.

Na terceira noite de vigília, vencido pelo cansaço, o moreno resolveu dormir um pouco. Deitou em um banco de uma pequena e charmosa praça em frente ao hospital, aproveitando-se do fato de o lugar se monitorado por vários seguranças e policiais armados, pois aquela era uma área comercial.

Um carro _Sedan_ preto, com vidros da mesma cor, estacionou na rua, em frente a calçada em que o garoto estava. Jeff Dean Morgan era um homem de estatura mediana e se encontrava bem vestido, com barba por fazer e um pouco grisalha, era dono de um rosto amável. Ao ver o menor sozinho e sujo, compadeceu-se do fato de ele estar naquela situação. Algo no jovem lhe chamou atenção; talvez tenha sido a tristeza profunda que vislumbrou em seu semblante adormecido, mas não sabia ao certo. Sentiu-se compelido a ajudá-lo e, por mais que isso parecesse imprudente, resolveu seguir seus instintos. Desceu do carro e, se aproximando devagar, chamou-o.

— Boa Noite, garoto... Você está bem?

— Senhor, eu... Eu não estou a fim de programa, hoje. Estou cansado, triste... Meu melhor amigo está internado neste hospital, e eu temo que ele não se recupere. — falou sonolento, sentindo lágrimas descendo por sua face angelical enquanto mirava o semblante preocupado do estranho.

— Tudo bem, garoto! Eu não vim aqui para alugar seu corpo. Quer conversar um pouco? — Jared viu bondade naqueles orbes claros, e então, mesmo um pouco receoso, movimentou a cabeça em um "sim" mudo.

— Está com fome?

— Sim, mas senhor, eu... Eu não estou apresentável para ir a lugar algum. — disse meio sem jeito, sentando-se rapidamente no banco e olhando no mesmo instante para sua camisa antes branca, agora marrom, devido ao sangue seco de Kaio. Sua pele também estava suja por causa disso.

— Não pense nisso agora! Quantos anos você tem?

— Eu tenho dezoito. — mentiu como sempre fazia em relação a sua idade.

— Você é maior de idade, mas precisa de ajuda. Venha! Vamos para minha casa. — Morgan lhe estendeu a mão com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Padalecki, hesitante, encarou a palma estendida a sua frente por um tempo, perguntando se deveria ou não aceitar a ajuda de um estranho. Confiou nos seus instintos, e acabou por segurar a mão daquele homem bonito e que aparentava ser uma boa pessoa. "Será que existe gente assim?" pensava enquanto forçava um sorriso.

No entanto, o cansaço e a solidão falaram mais alto. Decidiu ceder, e que Deus o ajudasse se o bondoso senhor pudesse lhe ofertar um pouco de conforto e paz espiritual. Juntos, entraram no Sedan preto e seguiram para a casa do mais velho. Ao chegar à mansão de Morgan, Jared ficou um tanto assustado e maravilhado ao mesmo tempo, pois nunca havia pisado numa casa tão grande assim.

— Garoto, você ficou calado o tempo todo durante o trajeto. Já é hora de nos apresentarmos, não acha? — o menino o olhou com atenção, confirmando com um aceno de cabeça.

— Meu nome é Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Esta, como você já percebeu, é minha casa, e eu tenho um sobrinho um pouco mais velho que você, sabia? Ele está passando suas férias comigo. Sabia também que ele estuda psiquiatria? Acredito que vocês dois vão se dar bem. Ele se chama Jensen Ackles. A propósito, você ainda não me disse o seu nome.

— Meu nome é Jared, senhor. — disse, educado e humilde, em meio a um sorriso envergonhado.

— Jared? Um nome lindo. Mas, Jared de que?

— Padalecki, senhor. Jared Tristan Padalecki.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jared. Não se sinta envergonhado, ok? Venha, vamos entrar. Vou pedir à Hellen para ela lhe acompanhar a um dos quartos de hóspede, e também providenciar um banho, depois você senta conosco para o jantar, entendido? — Jeffrey possuía compaixão no olhar.

Naquele instante, um jovem, belo e loiro, cujos olhos verde-esmeralda se destacavam em meio à sua pele clara, desceu as escadas que dava acesso aos quartos. Ao chegar ao térreo, envolveu-se na conversa.

— Tio Jeff, o senhor voltou logo. E vejo que trouxe uma bela companhia. Quem é o garoto?

— Jensen... Este é Jared Padalecki. Jared, este é meu sobrinho de quem lhe falei. Jensen Ackles. — ambos deram as mãos e se cumprimentaram formalmente.

— Como eu também havia lhe dito, meu sobrinho Jensen está de férias e resolveu aceitar meu pedido para passá-las aqui, comigo. Vai ficar por quase dois meses, não é mesmo Jen?

— Tio... Nós já conversamos sobre isso. — falou sorrindo.

— Claro que conversamos. É por isso que eu digo que você vai ficar.

— Mas, tio...

— Sem mas, Jen querido! Agora, por favor, você poderia arrumar algumas roupas suas para o rapaz vestir após o seu banho? Mesmo você sendo mais alto, creio que uma das suas camisas em malha, e uma calça moletom cairia bem nele. Ah, esqueci de mencionar: eu o convidei para jantar.

— Tudo bem, tio! Eu posso pegar algo que sirva nele. É Jared, não é?

— Sim, senhor. — respondeu o moreno, baixando o rosto parcialmente corado.

— Senhor Morgan? Já providenciei o banho para o rapaz, e coloquei toalhas limpas no Box. Mais alguma coisa? — a voz da empregada irrompeu na sala.

— Obrigado, Hellen. Por favor, leve Jared ao banheiro e cuide para que ele se sinta a vontade. — ordenou o anfitrião.

— Sim, senhor. Por aqui, garoto. Por favor, acompanhe-me.

— Com licença, senhores. — pediu Jared, seguindo os passos da mulher.

— Tio, o que foi isso? Trouxe um garoto de programa para casa? O senhor nunca fez isso! Quantos anos ele tem? Ele não é menor de idade, é? — perguntou aos sussurros.

— Jen, eu não quero me aproveitar do rapaz. Algo nele me chamou atenção. Ele me pareceu um tanto frágil, e...

— Tio... Eu perguntei quantos anos ele tem! — cortou o mais velho abruptamente — Eu só peço cuidado. Você nunca sai com garotos, e você é um advogado de sucesso. Nunca cometeu erros que repercutissem em sua vida pessoal e profissional. Sempre respeitou as normas. – Jensen o advertia; sábio, quase como se estivesse lhe dando um conselho.

— Ele me disse que tem dezoito anos, Jensen. Além do mais, eu sei o que faço. Ele só precisa de ajuda. É um pobre garoto órfão, e, como se não bastasse, seu melhor amigo foi baleado. Eu o encontrei deitado em um banco da praça, em frente ao hospital em que o outro está internado.

— Ok, não vou mais insistir. Respeito sua opinião. Ele me pareceu sincero e tem o olhar doce, mas cuidado tio: não sabemos direito quem ele é. — advertiu-o novamente.

— Obrigado por se preocupar, filho, mas, como já lhe disse, sei exatamente o que estou fazendo.

Continua...

* * *

**Boa noite, pessoal! Aqui está mais um capítulo de Seguindo em frente. ****Essa semana postarei outro capítulo de uma das minhas fics em andamento. Depende daquela que eu terminar primeiro.**

**Beijos e uma excelente noite de segunda-feira.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 — Amor X paixão

— Que delícia! — o moreno dizia entre uma colherada e outra — Está muito boa mesmo! Sempre adorei sopa de tomate.

— Pegue, criança! — Morgan se pronunciou, oferecendo algumas torradas ao jovem Padalecki — Estas aqui são amanteigadas, e acrescentam um gosto peculiar à sopa. — Jared não fez cerimônia, e logo pegou o pequeno prato em vime que continha as torradas.

— Hum... Tem razão, senhor Morgan! Elas são realmente deliciosas! — concluiu após prová-las.

— Por favor... — disse revirando em um leve revirar de olhos — Pode me chamar apenas de Jeffrey, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem! — confirmou um pouco envergonhado.

Quando Jared desceu de banho tomado, e vestido com roupas limpas, o jantar finalmente foi servido. Jensen, fascinado com o menino, observava-o desde que o vira. Era curiosa a maneira que ele comia: higiênico e educado, mas demonstrando um prazer sem igual. Era como se o sabor de uma boa comida caseira pudesse lhe despertar para uma realidade diferente daquela imposta aos garotos de programa.

— Algum problema, senhor Ackles? — Padalecki perguntou ruborizado e pouco sem jeito ao perceber que que o loiro o olhava com atenção.

— Você também pode me chamar apenas de Jensen, garoto. Afinal, não quero parecer um velho aos vinte anos de idade. — abriu um lindo sorriso caloroso, e logo foi acompanhado pelo mais novo.

— Desculpe-me por estar lhe encarando, mas nunca vi ninguém comer com tanta... Paixão, até hoje. — Padalecki parou por um momento, um pouco incomodado; encostou-se tenso na cadeira, e logo tratou de explicar:

— Minha mãezinha costumava fazer sopa de tomate para o jantar. Ela era uma excelente cozinheira, e essa sopa está igualzinha a que ela fazia. Igualzinha... — falou com os olhos já banhados em lágrimas. Doía falar sobre aquela que tanto amava, mas que infelizmente não se encontrava mais ao seu lado.

— Ei... Tudo bem! Eu não quis despertar essas lembranças em você. Perdoe-me? — O loiro indagou frustrado, pondo sua mão sobre a do moreno como quem quisesse lhe passar um pouco de conforto.

— Meu sobrinho tem razão, criança. Nada de lembranças tristes. Que tal falarmos sobre o seu amigo? — Jeffrey tentou mudar o rumo da conversa — Se me lembro bem, você disse que ele foi baleado, certo?. Como é mesmo o nome dele?

— Kaio Marshall. — respondeu prontamente.

— Isso. O que você acha de, depois do jantar, meu sobrinho e eu o levarmos de volta ao hospital Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe para você visitar seu amigo? Além do mais, vou transferi-lo para uma ala particular, e me certificar de que receba todo o medicamento que precisar. Claro, por minha conta. — o jovem arregalou os olhos após ouvir a última frase dita por Jeffrey.

Depois de passado o choque inicial, Jared, que já havia parado de comer desde que conversara com Jensen, pôde sorrir abertamente para o mais velho, ofertando depois o mesmo sorriso sincero para o sobrinho. Aqueles dois, sem sombra de dúvida, eram verdadeiros anjos mandados por seus pais para ajudá-lo, pensava com o coração repleto de felicidade.

— Obrigado, Jeffrey! E obrigado, Jensen! Não tenho como retribuir tamanha gentileza! — as mesmas lágrimas teimosas, que outrora prendera, deixavam seus belos olhos e deslizavam livres por sua face.

— Criança, retribua apenas aproveitando a oportunidade que, junto com meu sobrinho, estou lhe dando.

— Vou aproveitar, sim! Obrigado, mais uma vez! — ainda sorrindo, e secando as lágrimas com guardanapos de papel, Padalecki voltou a atenção para sua sopa, ansioso pela oportunidade de voltar ao hospital e continuar cuidando do seu melhor amigo. Mas, dessa vez, na companhia de seus dois anjos da guarda.

**xxx**

O advogado Jeffrey Dean Morgan era um homem bom, justo, íntegro, e, principalmente, de pulso firme. Sempre detestou injustiças contra homossexuais, bissexuais, lésbicas, negros, deficientes físicos ou mentais, ou qualquer outro tipo de preconceito racial. Jeffrey também era homossexual, por isso abraçou a causa desde que se tornou estagiário no escritório do seu pai, há mais de trinta e três anos. No entanto, o que o tornou um advogado experiente e muito rico, foram os grandes assassinos e políticos corruptos que ele colocou na cadeia. Pessoas perigosas, como Henry Dun e seu pai John Weykfild, ambos considerados assassinos de alta periculosidade, incapazes de viver em meio a cidadãos comuns.

Trabalho e disciplina faziam parte da rotina desse cinquentão solitário. Durante quase seis anos, devido a uma decepção amorosa a qual descobriu que o namorado o traia há também seis anos, Jeffrey optou por ficar sozinho. Infelizmente, ninguém está livre de pessoas que fingem ser o que não são, e ele não foi uma exceção a essa regra. Fechou-se para qualquer tipo de relacionamento afetivo, permitindo-se apenas envolver-se em flertes rápidos ou transas ocasionais com prostitutos de luxo. Isso, é claro, longe da sua mansão, do seu círculo social de trabalho. Por isso, ao passar duas semanas com o garoto Jared Padalecki, ainda hospedado em sua residência, Jensen, seu sobrinho, estranhou aquela atitude. Preferiu, por ora, apenas observar os passos do tio em relação ao doce garoto de olhos pidões, apesar de não negar para si mesmo que estava preocupado, pois o garoto confessara a ambos que tinha somente quinze anos. Padalecki mentira sobre a idade porque isso fazia parte de sua "política de defesa" contra clientes aproveitadores. Afinal, era mais fácil se aproveitar de um adolescente de quinze anos, do que de um rapaz de dezoito que pode levar o caso à polícia.

Uma semana... Duas semanas... Um mês, e o garoto ainda continuava sobre a proteção de Morgan. Ackles, aspirante a médico-psiquiatra, nutria e desenvolvia sentimentos mais profundos e sinceros pelo rapazinho, apesar de ainda não admitir nem para si mesmo; assim como também não admitia que sua preocupação com a atenção do mais velho para com o adolescente era puro ciúme. No fundo, tinha medo de não conseguir conquistar o coração de Padalecki.

Durante todo tempo em que Jared esteve na mansão, eles tornaram-se amigos, causando, nos primeiros dias desde que também viera morar na mansão, após sair do hospital, ciúmes no melhor seu melhor amigo: Kaio. Sim, ele estava vivo e, há uma semana, morava com o Jared, pois, ao receber a notificação da alta de Marshall, o moreno pediu ao advogado para que deixasse seu amigo ficar com ele para que pudesse se recuperasse, já que o albergue não oferecia recursos necessários para isso. Claro que o mais velho consentiu sem nem ao menos hesitar.

Kaio estava melhor e já não apresentava mais a fraqueza e a dor que outrora sentia por conta do tiro. Felizmente, por ter sido socorrido a tempo, e a bala não atingir nenhum órgão vital do corpo, não foi necessário um tratamento mais demorado ou algum  
transplante. Embora, como havia perdido muito sangue, foi necessária uma transfusão sanguínea e mais dois dias de internamento, recebendo enquanto estava internado, visitas regulares de Padalecki, o anfitrião Morgan e Jensen, além de repouso, muito repouso.

Na mansão, o mordomo Robert Singer, a cozinheira Hellen Harvelly, e os demais funcionários, também notaram a presença excessiva do garoto e a atenção especial que ele recebia do patrão e do sobrinho. Chegaram à conclusão de que eles estavam simplesmente apaixonados pela mesma pessoa, porém, não viam maldade, tampouco censuravam os sentimentos deles. Pelo contrário: apoiavam e torciam para que, ou Morgan ou Ackles, se declarasse ao jovem e o fizesse feliz, já que, durante todo o tempo em que o adolescente esteve em suas companhias, puderam conhecer melhor a história de vida dele. Afinal, todos naquela casa sabiam sobre o drama que ele vivera: a infância conturbada e a morte do pai, o surgimento de Crowley na vida sua vida e na de sua mãezinha; o ex-namorado, Adan Milligan, e a expulsão de casa; as mentiras e trapaças feitas pelo padrasto, à expulsão do colégio e o roubo de sua identidade, até mesmo sua chegada ao albergue e como conheceu Kaio, tudo havia sido contado detalhadamente para tio e sobrinho.

Ao desabafar seu sofrimento, o menino chorou copiosamente, sendo confortado por Jensen que estava sentado ao seu lado. Ele o abraçou, deixando que Jared repousasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Eram amigos, e o loiro fazia parte do círculo daqueles que lhe "estendeu a mão" desde que ficou sozinho no mundo. Isso fez Jeffrey e Kaio chorarem emocionados, seguidos pelos empregados da casa. Ambos tiveram certeza de algo que julgavam a algum tempo, desde que ouviram o relato do adolescente: ele era um lutador.

— Acalme-se amigo. Você agora está na companhia apenas de pessoas que te amam. — falou o loiro, apertando-o mais em seus braços fortes.

— Criança, por que você não nos contou essa história antes? Eu poderia ter tomado as devidas providências há mais tempo. — disse Jeffrey, um pouco inconformado.

— Meu tio tem razão, Jared. Por que não nos contou antes?

— Vocês já fizeram tanto por mim e pelo meu irmão! Eu não queria me aproveitar da ocasião. — ainda abraçado ao loiro, Jared dizia com tamanha gratidão. — Todos vocês têm cuidado tão bem de nós dois... — sorriu para Hellen e Robert, que estavam ao lado do patrão. — Desculpem-me.

— Não precisa se desculpar. O importante é que você contou, e agora o meu tio vai dar a esse safado o que ele merece, certo tio? — Jensen perguntou, convicto.

— É claro, sobrinho. Esse tal de Crowley vai se arrepender por se aproveitar de um indefeso. — falou entre os dentes trincados.

— Você terá tudo o que é seu de volta, amigo! — Ackles afastou-o um pouco, apenas para acariciar suavemente o rosto do garoto. Padalecki fechou os olhos, rendendo-se ao toque e suspirando devagar, em sguida. Foi um gesto um tanto rápido, quase que imperceptível para os outros que se afastavam, conversando sobre trivialidades. Mas, para o perspicaz Kaio, que tudo observava com atenção, as suspeitas sobre o que estava acontecendo entre os dois apenas aumentaram. A pergunta era: quando eles iam se dá conta disso?

**Dia seguinte no Hight School Independesce às oito e meia da manhã...**

Há mais de quinze minutos, Crowley Ferguson aguardava pela chegada do diretor Fonseca, na sala de reuniões. Pela lógica, não tinha nada a fazer ali, já que, há oito meses, conseguira arruinar a vida de seu insuportável enteado. Mas, quando o diretor o telefonou, informando-lhe que a secretaria de ensino da Hight School Peace ligou pedindo o histórico escolar e de conduta do aluno Jared Tristan Padalecki, Crowley não conteve o sorriso de felicidade, pois pensou que, apesar de não possuir documentos, aquele garoto irritante finalmente conseguiria se matricular em outra instituição de ensino. Não perderia por nada no mundo a chance de conseguir arruinar, mais uma vez, o futuro brilhante que certamente ele teria. Isso mesmo: _teria_, no passado.

— Perdoe-me pela demora em atendê-lo, Senhor Crowley. Espero que não tenha esperado muito. —Carlos Fonseca bradou ao cruzar a porta principal da sala de reuniões.

— Esqueça a demora. E então? O que preciso fazer para atestar o delito que meu enteado cometeu há oito meses?

— Direto ao ponto, hã? — Carlos sorriu entusiasmado — Gosto de pessoas assim. Por favor, queira entrar.

— Com um largo sorriso em sua face, Ferguson levantou-se do sofá e adentrou a ampla sala de reuniões. Porém, seu sorriso durou pouco; murchou ao encarar o advogado Jeffrey Morgan, de pé, ao lado da cadeira principal, seu sobrinho e quase psiquiatra Jensen Ackles, o adolescente Kaio Marshall e, sentado em frente aos três, na grande cadeira, Jared Tristan Padalecki, seu enteado. A cor lhe fugiu do rosto, assim como as palavras que morreram antes mesmo de serem pronunciadas.

— O... O que significa isso? — disse após o choque inicial — O que esse moleque está fazendo aqui, depois de tudo o que _ele_ fez?

— Bom dia para você também, padrasto. Acho que chegou a hora de cobrar o que você me deve, não acha? — e, virando-se para encarar Jeffrey, Padalecki continuou — Senhor Morgan, queira fazer as honras, por favor!

Com um sorriso amplo, Jeffrey saiu de trás da cadeira, aproximando-se de Ferguson ao se apresentar como advogado de Padalecki. Depois, erguendo uma pasta fina e preta, começou a ler as queixas que tinham sido prestadas contra ele na polícia federal, informando-o, por último, que a polícia e o juiz da infância e adolescência daquela cidade também estavam a caminho para acompanhá-lo pessoalmente à prisão. Esse último, seria uma cortesia de Morgan, já que ele conhecia as mais influentes pessoas da sociedade.

— Isso não é justo! — gritou inconformado. — Como deixaram esse qualquer enganar a vocês? Senhor Carlos, o senhor...

— Deixe-me fora disso, Fergunson. Essa criança sofreu durante esses oito meses, vítima de suas mentiras e má vontade. Deus sabe o quanto me arrependo por não tê-lo ajudado, como havia prometido.

Era verdade. Há oito meses, Padalecki procurou o diretor daquela instituição, contando o que acontecera consigo. O mais velho prometeu ajudá-lo. Mas, ao ouvir a versão de Crowley e se voltar contra a criança, deixou o moreno a mercê de si mesmo.

— Chega de conversa. Nesse exato momento a polícia deve estar...

— Você não vai se dar bem, Padalecki! Eu não vou permitir, entendeu? — descontrolado, avançou contra o adolescente, pegando pelo caminho, uma estátua em aço do tamanho de uma janela pequena. Não chegou a feri-lo, pois Jeffrey, que lhe dera as costas apenas para guardar em sua baliza a pasta antes em suas mãos, segurou o homem pelo pescoço, jogando-o com força contra a porta de entrada. Um pouco sem fôlego, o outro sorriu erguendo-se rapidamente.

— Eu já entendi o que está acontecendo. Esse viadinho é seu amante, por isso você está o defendendo. — Jared o olhou surpreso, enquanto o mais velho ria com desprezo, continuando a insultá-lo. Jensen deu dois grandes passos a frente a fim de fazer o homem calar a boa. No entanto, seu tio o segurou gentilmente pelo pulso, dizendo:

— Jensen, querido! Ele é bem mais velho que você. Não foi essa a educação que minha irmã e eu te demos. — o loiro recuou, embora a vontade de agredir aquele canalha se sobrepusesse à sua educação.

— Por que você ia me bater, rapaz? Por acaso eu falei alguma coisa errada? — perguntou cínico. — Além do mais seu tio não seria o primeiro dele. Esse ai não passa de um prostituto, alguém que dá para quem oferecer mais dinheiro, não é mesmo viadinho? Finalmente, fazendo o que gosta, hein? Dando para macho...

O soco que recebeu o jogou novamente contra a porta, causando um grande barulho devido ao impacto.

— O meu sobrinho não pode te bater, mas eu posso! Nunca... Nunca mais se refira ao Jared dessa forma vulgar. Guarde isso para você mesmo, seu merda!

— Você vai ter o que merece, seu pedófilo! — revidou Crowley, já cuspindo sangue. Recuperado, investiu contra o advogado, porém foi parado no meio do caminho por outro soco que o mesmo lhe deferiu. Morgan sentou-se no quadril do homem que foi ao chão pela força do impacto, e iniciou uma sucessão de socos, sendo parado apenas por Jensen, que o arrancou de cima dele à força.

— Tio... Se continuar a machucá-lo assim, de agressor ele vai passar a ser a vítima. É isso o que o senhor quer? Ser incriminado por fazer justiça contra esse lixo? — falou olhando firmemente para o tio, segurando-o pelos ombros. Jeffrey respirou fundo várias vezes, saindo de perto de Ferguson, e em seguida falou:

— Quando a polícia chegar, eu vou acusá-lo de agressão física contra minha pessoa, e por isso fui obrigado a me defender; sem falar que você tentou matar o seu enteado. — Jeffrey disse, indiferente.

— O QUÊ?! NÃO! NÃO FOI ASSIM QUE ACONTECEU! — mesmo caído e machucado, Ferguson gritou as palavras, denotando todo o medo que estava sentindo.

— Você acha que todos os presentes vão testemunhar a favor de quem? De você? — perguntou retoricamente.

Crowley foi mantido naquela sala, sangrando, e, dez minutos depois, o doutor Ellisio Abastard, o Juiz, e cinco policiais federais chegaram ao local. O depoimento de todos foi tomado antes de seguirem acompanhando o elemento para a delegacia principal de Lawrence. Realmente, ninguém se prontificou em fazer nada para amenizar a situação do padrasto de Jared. Ele realmente estava enrascado.

**Dois meses depois.**

Passaram-se três meses após a prisão do padrasto de Jared, o que culminou na morte dele. Seu padrasto passaria trinta longos anos preso pelas cinco acusações ao qual foi submetido. Mas, ao ser condenado e preso, arranjou briga com um preso, chefe de um dos vários grupos do lugar. Resultado: após uma briga com o criminoso, no qual foi vítima de várias pancadas na cabeça, sofreu um profundo traumatismo craniano, o que o levou a óbito. Ao ficar sabendo disso, Padalecki pediu que ele fosse enterrado em cemitério público, mas não em uma ala de indigentes. Crowley não tinha filhos, sobrinhos, e seus pais já estavam mortos há anos, restando-lhe apenas a piedade do adolescente que, contando com Morgan, Ackles e Marshall, foram os únicos a participarem da cerimônia fúnebre e enterro.

Apesar de ter recuperado tudo o que era seu, e de estudar em uma das melhores escolas particulares da cidade – já que Jeffrey não aceitou o pedido do senhor Carlos pedindo que moreno voltasse a estudar no Hight School Independence, ao alegar que ele foi negligente com o menino –, Jared ainda morava na mansão de Morgan em companhia do seu fiel amigo Kaio. O mais velho alegava que ele precisava se estabilizar emocionalmente para voltar a enfrentar a vida.

Então, numa noite chuvosa e muito fria de quinta-feira, Jared completara dezesseis anos. Fizera o melhor amigo prometer que não contaria isso para Jensen, nem para Jeffrey. O que ele não sabia era que Marshall havia cruzado os dedos quando concordou com seu pedido.

— Jared? Posso entrar? — bateu na porta do quarto de Padalecki, e este pediu para que entrasse.

— Boa noite, Jared. Eu... Preciso falar com você... Tem um minuto para mim, ou volto depois? — perguntou com ternura no olhar.

— Sim, senhor Morgan! Entre! Sobre o que o senhor quer conversar comigo?

Jeffrey, passando gentilmente uma das mãos na face do menino, censurou-o — Por favor... Esqueceu que pode me chamar de Jeffrey, ou apenas Jeff? Na primeira noite em que esteve aqui conversamos sobre isso.

— É verdade, Jeff. — sorriu. — E então... Sobre o que você quer conversar?

O mais velho levou a mão que antes lhe alisara a face, e a repousou sobre a mão do jovem. Seu olhar continuava fixo no garoto que o olhava com certa curiosidade.

— Em primeiro lugar, Jay... Quero lhe desejar feliz aniversário. Você merece isso, e saiba que significa muito para mim. — O garoto sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o comentário. Ainda mais porque, pela primeira vez, o outro o chamou pelo apelido que apenas Kaio o chamava. Nem mesmo Jensen, ao qual era tão próximo, chamava-o assim. Tentou ignorar, voltando ao assunto inicial.

— Tudo bem, Jeff. Acho justo que eu não o chame de senhor, afinal o sen... — ia chamá-lo novamente pelo pronome de tratamento, mas lembrou-se de imediato e se corrigiu. — Você... Afinal, você não é velho, nem algo assim. E quanto ao meu aniversário... Parece que Kaio deu com a língua nos dentes, não foi?

— Bem, ele me disse que cruzou os dedos quando te prometeu que não contaria a ninguém. — abriu um singelo sorriso de cumplicidade.

Ambos gargalharam com o comentário, e o moreno aproveitou o momento de descontração para retirar, gentilmente, a mão do outro sobre a sua. No entanto, Morgan foi mais rápido, segurou-a e trouxe-a para perto dos seus lábios. Virou o dorso e a beijou. Então, olhando fixamente para o mais novo, que ficou totalmente sem reação, falou:

— Eu estou apaixonado por você, meu garoto de olhos pidões. — o mais novo engoliu em seco ao ouvir a confissão.

— Por que você acha que te mantive tanto tempo nessa casa, minha criança?

— Je... Jeff... Eu... Eu acho que você está confundindo as coisas. — Tentou soar seguro, falhando terrivelmente.

— Não existe engano, meu menino! Eu quero você! — continuava o mais velho.

O homem não esperou que Jared falasse mais alguma coisa. Segurou seu rosto com suavidade, mas mantendo a firmeza do toque, e o puxou para um beijo quente e apaixonado.

— _Espere... Jeff..._

— _Não tenha medo, meu menino... Não vou te usar. _

— _Não podemos... Não..._

— _Shhh... Deixe-me amá-lo!_

Jared não resistiu mais. Entregou-se ao abraço e aos beijos cheios de sentimentos que o outro lhe oferecia. Aos poucos, eles foram se despindo. Morgan o deitou gentilmente na cama, ficando sobre ele enquanto suas roupas eram jogadas contra o piso frio do quarto. Interrompeu o beijo, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço do mais novo, parando nos mamilos. Sua mão esquerda apertava um enquanto seus lábios sugavam avidamente o direito.

— _Ah... Jeff... Ah..._

— _Geme, meu menino... Geme..._

Deslizou os lábios pelo tórax, encontrando o mamilo esquerdo, e o sugou com a mesma determinação e intensidade, apertando o outro.

— _Ah... Oh... Ah..._

— _Eu te amo, Jay..._

— _Jeff..._

Totalmente rendido, Padalecki entregava-se às sensações causadas pelo homem, em seu corpo, e, pela primeira vez depois que iniciou a vida de garoto de programas, o prazer que sentia em meio aos beijos e carícias era genuíno e verdadeiro; não precisou fingir, como nos outros casos.

— Fica comigo, criança! — Falou olhando o moreno nos olhos. _— Quero que você seja meu! _— Ao sussurrar a última frase, levou sua mão ao bolso do paletó esquecido no chão, retirando dele uma camisinha e um pequeno sachê de lubrificante.

Jeffrey o preparou, alternando entre beijos e carícias, e depois o penetrou com três de seus dedos. Quando o sentiu relaxado, penetrou-o com seu membro rijo e pulsante.

Amou-o calma e carinhosamente, tentando fixar seu olhar no semblante tomado pelo êxtase daquele que se encontrava sobre si. Penetrava-o e, na medida em que seu corpo se movimentava em um vai e vem ritmado, proferia palavras e declarações de amor, deixando extraviar, naquele simples ato de entrega entre corpos, a gama de sentimentos que tinha.

J2

Jensen queria conversar com o garoto em seu quarto. O loiro arrumava todos os dias algum motivo para estar perto dele, mas, hoje, não precisaria inventar nenhum. Afinal, hoje Jared completava dezesseis anos. E como gostava dele, decidiu que seria um momento mais que oportuno para trazer o assunto à tona.

Tornaram-se amigos, era verdade. Porém, queria mais do que a amizade do moreno. Sabia sobre sua menoridade, mas o que isso importava, se suas intenções eram verdadeiras?

Por isso foi a uma joalheria, a mesma que frequentava sempre que vinha em férias para a casa do tio, e comprou um relógio _Rolex_. O acessório tinha o nome completo do garoto, gravado na bracelete. Sorridente, trazia o presente dentro do bolso do seu paletó. Chegara naquele momento da joalheria, e, antes de qualquer coisa, declararia seu amor ao doce moreno que abrilhantou sua vida.

Ao se aproximar do corredor que dava para os quartos, Ackles ouviu barulhos semelhantes a gemidos e respirações ofegantes. Reconheceu a voz do tio e a do moreno quando ambos sussurraram palavras inteligíveis. A compreensão caiu sobre si. Jeff e Jared estavam se amando.

Ficou parado sem saber o que fazer. Iria tomar coragem e dizer a Jared que estava apaixonado, que precisava mais do que sua amizade, sua compreensão. Ackles suspeitava que o Morgan também estivesse apaixonado pelo adolescente. Mesmo assim, não achou que ele levaria aquele sentimento adiante por causa da diferença de idade. Enganou-se amargamente.

Então, com lágrimas nos olhos e o coração partido, o rapaz deu meia volta e desceu as escadas seguindo novamente para a sala de estar, decidindo que guardaria seus sentimentos para si mesmo, por amar e respeitar Jared e seu tio. Sabia que o mesmo faria o adolescente feliz, e eles seriam felizes, juntos. Contentar-se-ia com aquilo.

**xxx**

Após transarem, o advogado e o adolescente permaneceram deitados e abraçados na cama. Há algum tempo, Jeffrey havia decidido que ia ajudar o mais novo em tudo o que ele e o melhor amigo quisessem. Sabia que o seu principal querer era sua casa, seus bens, sua identidade e a vaga do colégio de onde fora expulso. Queria tudo isso e volta. E mais: queria Crowley na cadeia, pagando pelo que fizera a si e a sua mãezinha. Ele teve tudo isso e teria mais muito mais.

Na manhã seguinte, durante o café da manhã, Morgan fez uma proposta tentadora ao menino, aproveitando que Jensen e Kaio ainda não haviam descido de seus devidos aposentos.

— Jared, querido, eu quero lhe pedir uma coisa:

— Pode pedir, Jeff. Sou todo ouvidos. — respondeu de prontidão, após tomar um gole do seu suco de laranja.

— Quero que você abandone a vida de prostituto, amor! Você não merece essa vida, ou mesmo morar nas ruas. Acho que um estudante da Lawrence Academy School não combina com ambientes assim. E tem mais: quando terminar o ensino médio, vai se formar como era o seu sonho e de seus pais. Também vou lhe arrumar uma vaga como estagiário em meu escritório. — o moreno abriu a boca para retrucar. Provavelmente para dizer que não tinha experiência nenhuma em um escritório, mas o mais velho ergueu a mão, pedindo claramente que o deixasse terminar.

— Eu sei que você ainda não tem nenhuma qualificação profissional, mesmo porque ainda é menor de idade. Porém, não estou preocupado com isso.

— Meu Deus, Jeff... Você tem certeza que quer me ajudar assim, querido? — olhava-o embasbacado, diante das propostas mais que generosas que lhe eram oferecidas.

— Claro que tenho! Lembra-se de que te pedi em namoro ontem, depois que fizemos amor? Eu não perguntei aquilo da "boca para fora". E tem mais...

— Mais? — Jared perguntou, curioso.

— Sim! Você viverá aqui, comigo, Jay. Por favor, diga que aceita... Eu te amo!

O moreno o olhou nos olhos, e o que viu o fez sorrir por dentro. Os olhos daquele homem demonstravam o mesmo calor, o mesmo carinho e a mesma ternura. Os mesmo sentimentos que vira refletidos em seu olhar, enquanto ele o amava.

— O Kaio pode ficar aqui também? Por favor... Sabia que, se não fosse por ele, eu teria sido atingido à queima roupa pelo assaltante. Ah, e sabia que, se ele não tivesse me ajudado, eu certamente seria um mendigo? E...

— Meu menino, porque está enumerando as boas ações que seu melhor amigo fez por você? Não precisa me convencer a deixá-lo morar conosco. É claro que ele pode morar aqui! Contanto que também abandone a vida de prostituto, dedique-se  
aos estudos, e aceite trabalhar comigo.

— Ele vai aceitar! Eu sei que vai, eu sei que vai... — levantou-se de onde estava, e foi até o mais velho, abraçando-o em gratidão. Em resposta, Jeffrey o sentou no colo, beijando-o profundamente.

xxx

— Kaio... Desculpe-me por entrar sem bater. Desculpe-me Lia! — após desculpar-se com o amigo, encontrou o olhar compreensivo da enfermeira.

— Que é isso, amigão! Não precisa se desculpar. Entra aí, e pode se sentar nessa cadeira. — indicou, com a mão esquerda, o acento ao lado de sua cama.

— Hum... Vejo que está com uma ótima cara, hoje. — referiu-se ao brilho no semblante do mais novo, e o sorriso todo covinhas que ele não parava de exibir.

— Com licença, rapazes, eu irei deixá-los a sós. — a enfermeira percebeu que o assunto tratado não era de seu interesse, e decidiu sair d o quarto — Mais tarde venho lhe aplicar a segunda injeção, senhor Marshall.

— Obrigado, Lia. — o rapaz assentiu.

— Por que você não desceu para tomar o café da manhã? Está se sentindo mal? — perguntou Padalecki, depois que a mulher saiu.

— Eu estou ótimo! Lia me disse que posso sair do repouso essa semana. Minhas costelas estão quase cem por cento recuperadas. — disse orgulhoso ao garoto que o olhava com repreensão nos olhos.

— Tem certeza? Não quero que se precipite.

— Jay... Três meses de molho por causa de uma costela quebrada, uma trincada e um tiro de raspão? Você está ficando obsessivo com essa história de repouso.

— Não é obsessão e eu nunca mais quero te ver daquele jeito que vi, entendeu? — Marshall se arrependeu na mesma hora da brincadeira quando viu os olhos do amigo sendo umedecidos pelas lágrimas que se formaram.

— Calma! Foi só uma brincadeira, irmão... Eu estou bem, e não vou a lugar nenhum. Afinal, na semana passada completei dezoito anos. Sou oficialmente maior de idade, e, como irmão mais velho que sou, tenho que zelar pela vida do meu caçula, não é mesmo? — sorriu sarcasticamente. Jared apenas balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos com o comentário.

— Falando sério, Jay, eu não desci porque acordei tarde.

— Cara, não se acostuma com essa boa vida. Logo, logo você vai pegar "no pesado" novamente.

— Nem me fale! Mas, e você? Veio só me fazer uma visita ou veio me contar alguma novidade? — o mais novo sorriu abertamente ao ouvir a pergunta do amigo.

— Sabe, vou trabalhar com Jeff no escritório dele como estagiário durante a tarde, e continuarei estudando pela manhã. Não é o máximo?

O garoto mais velho se ajeitou na cama para se sentar. Ainda estava muito fraco. Jared o ajudou percebendo que a muda afirmação que ele tinha recebido, ao fitá Kaio nos olhos, significava que ele iria dizer algo sobre a notícia que ouvir.

— Jay, amigo, essa é uma notícia maravilhosa, mas em troca de quê um senhor tão distinto como o Morgan faria isso?

— Em troca de nada, isso eu garanto. Além disso, ele fará o mesmo por você, se concordar em deixar a vida de prostituto. — Marshall arregalou os olhos com o que ouviu, sorrindo como bobo.

— Demorou... Claro que eu aceito! Jay, finalmente a vida está nos dando uma nova chance, irmão! Vamos poder lutar pelos nossos objetivos. Isso é demais! — o garoto não cabia em si de tanta alegria.

— Mas, Jay, você me disse tudo, ou tem mais alguma coisa que gostaria que eu soubesse?

— Co... Como assim? O que eu poderia esconder?

— Jay... Eu te conheço. Desembucha, vai! — Padalecki, então, respirou fundo antes de falar:

— Jeff me pediu em namoro, ontem à noite. — falou rapidamente, não olhando nos olhos do amigo, pois sabia o que iria encontrar nos orbes conhecidos e sábios.

— Espere! Desde quando você o chama de Jeff e... Namoro? Como assim te pediu em namoro?

— Pedindo. Apenas isso!

— Você mente muito mal, sabia? Explica isso direito! — denotava um pouco de impaciência em sua voz.

— Ele me pediu em namoro depois que me entreguei a ele. Satisfeito?

— Meu Deus! Garoto, pode me contar isso com riqueza de detalhes. Até os mais sórdidos. — Padalecki revirou novamente os olhos com o que ouviu. Seu amigo, às vezes, conseguia ser bem irritante. Mesmo assim, não lhe escondeu nada. Contou sobre a ida do advogado ao seu quarto, a quebra do seu juramento sobre o dia do seu aniversário, o beijo, as declarações, e, por fim, a concretização do ato. Então, quando seu relato, Kaio tomou uso da palavra.

— Desculpe-me por ter contado, Jay. Fiz isso porque não achei justo que seu dia tão especial fosse passado em branco.

— Não o repreendo por isso, sério! Só não esperava que eu fosse acabar nos braços do Jeffrey.

— Jay... O que você sente _de verdade_ pelo doutor Morgan? Como ficará o Jensen nessa história? — foi direto ao ponto.

— Claro que eu gosto do Jeff! Acredito que, ao lado dele, eu me sentirei novamente feliz e realizado como eu me sentia antes de perder meus pais. Nem mesmo quando namorava o Adam eu me sentia seguro como me sinto agora. E quanto ao Jensen... Ele é... Meu amigo — concluiu. — Um grande amigo, na verdade. Eu sinto carinho, amizade, afeto, nada mais que isso. Por que a pergunta? — indagou o amigo de súbito — O que ele tem a ver com o que te falei sobre o Jeff?

— Você tem certeza que sente apenas isso pelo loirão? — respondeu as pergunta de Jared com outra, simplesmente as ignorando.

— Ah, meu amigo, não confunda as coisas. Sei muito bem o que sinto. — falou confiante.

— Tem certeza que sabe? — insistiu.

— Por que insiste com isso? Não pode simplesmente ficar feliz por mim? — nervoso, foi um tanto ríspido com o outro.

— Acalme-se! Eu só insisti na pergunta porque os seus olhos brilham diferente quando você está conversando com Jensen, ou apenas... Apenas o observando.

— Como assim, Kaio? Eu não fico o observando. Do que está falando? — Disse desentendido.

— Jay... Quando você fala do doutor Morgan, seus olhos transmitem a ternura e o carinho que se sente por um grande amigo, alguém em que podemos contar a qualquer hora. Por outro lado, a mera menção ao nome do _loirão_ projeta, nesse mesmo olhar, tanto brilho que chego a pensar se seus reais sentimentos por Jeffrey são apenas amizade e sinceridade. É um brilho honesto que vejo. Principalmente quando você fala sobre o psiquiatra. Ah, menino... Os olhos são espelhos da alma. E, sinceramente, acho que tem alguém aqui apaixonado pelo sobrinho gostoso ao invés do Tito, e essa pessoa não sou eu.

— Você enlouqueceu? — sobressaltou-se — O senhor Ackles é um grande amigo, eu já disse! Ele me acolheu e me ajudou ao lado do seu tio, sem me julgar ou me criticar. Eu não estou apaixonado por ele.

— Será? Continuo achando que você está equivocado com o coroa boa pinta, porque ele o ajudou e continua o ajudando. Desculpe-me, amigo, ainda acho que o que sente é, na verdade, gratidão; talvez até paixão, pelo advogado, ao mesmo tempo, eu tenho certeza que você ama o gostosão de olhos verdes e pele sardenta. E que boca sensual e pecaminosa ele tem, não concorda?

— KAIO! — Jared ruborizou com o que o amigo lhe disse — Mais respeito e pare com isso! Não estou apaixonado pelo Jensen e ponto final. Gosto dele, de verdade, mas não o amo, claro que não. — disse em um tom aparentemente firme e decidido.

— Tudo bem, Jay, minta para você mesmo. Agora, se não se importa, deixe-me descansar um pouco. Preciso do meu sono de beleza, e essa conversa acabou por me deixar zonzo. — ambos gargalharam com a brincadeira.

— Seu metido! – Devolveu Jared quando cessaram os risos.

— Brincadeiras à parte, você precisa mesmo descansar. A sonolência que vejo em seu semblante deve ser efeito da injeção que Lia aplicou. Depois conversamos mais. — o outro concordou com um aceno de cabeça, então o moreno saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite, meus lindos! Como prometido, mais um capítulo de uma das minhas fics e essa chega ao fim segunda-feira. Na terça-feira, postarei Simplesmente amor, ok? Espero que gostem, pois aguardo seus comentários. Uma excelente noite de sexta-feira e um excelente fim de semana. Beijos!**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies - **

**Willian - **Obrigada por me avisar do capítulo duplo que postei, meu querido e fiquei muito feliz que na sua folga tenha aproveitado para ler essa minha fic e outra, além de ter comentado. Beijos!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 — Mais uma chance para ser feliz

Jared Padalecki finalmente completara vinte anos de idade. Cinco longos anos se passaram desde que ele perdera sua mãe e todos os seus bens para o crápula do seu padrasto, Fergus Crowley. Fato que o obrigou a trabalhar como prostituto para se manter, na época, com apenas quinze anos de idade.

No entanto, apesar das tristezas vivenciadas nesse período negro que marcou sua vida, conheceu um advogado respeitado, justo e bondoso. Um homem que, certamente, Deus colocou em sua vida com um propósito maior do que lhe tirar das ruas. Seu nome era Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Com a ajuda do advogado, Padalecki conseguiu recuperar seus bens, sua identidade, mas, principalmente, sua dignidade e alegria de viver. E, como ele próprio e seus pais sempre sonharam, finalmente cursara faculdade em Stanford. Foram quatro anos de dedicação ao curso de direito com o auxílio e o apoio de Jeffrey e do seu inseparável amigo Kaio, que cursara neurologia na mesma faculdade que o amigo. Ambos trabalhavam no escritório de advocacia de Morgan.

Center Club, vinte e uma e trinta e cinco.

Alunos, professores, familiares e amigos reuniram-se no Center Club, um requintado clube privado reservado exclusivamente para festas e entretenimentos diversos. As pessoas que compareceram ao lugar, naquela noite, formavam uma massa humana, acomodada em mesas circulares impecavelmente ornamentadas com tecidos finos e flores naturais. Eles observavam a cerimônia de colação com expressões que mesclavam sorrisos e lágrimas sempre que um dos formandos subia ao palco para receber o diploma, ou discursar.

Mesmo ao lado de Jeffrey, Kaio Marshall, o mordomo Bobby Singer e sua esposa Hellen Harvelly, e todos seus colegas de classe, Jared sentia falta de uma pessoa em especial: Jensen Ackles, sobrinho de seu marido e também um grande amigo; talvez até mais do que Kaio, embora omitisse esse pensamento apenas para si.

— Mamãe... Papai... — disse baixinho, minutos após voltar do palco com o diploma. — Queria tanto que vocês estivessem aqui hoje... Finalmente eu estou me formando em direito e dedico esse grande dia a vocês.

O jovem então suspirou nostalgicamente.

— Estou tão feliz... Será que podem me ver de onde vocês estão? – perguntou esperançoso — Eu espero que sim. Hoje estou realizando o nosso sonho. Serei um grande advogado, eu lhes prometo! — esqueceu-se de que tinha companhia, e pronunciou em voz alta a última parte, chamando a atenção de Kaio, sentado à sua direita.

— Falando sozinho, amigão?

— Não... Claro que não! — apressou-se em falar com um sorriso no rosto. — Eu só estava pensando alto... Sabe, seria muito bom se meus pais estivessem aqui, comigo.

— Sim, Jay! Também queria que a minha mãe estivesse aqui. Cara... Ainda não consigo acreditar que esse dia finalmente chegou, nem que conseguimos deixar para trás todas as adversidades que passamos.

— Por que não acredita? Afinal, foi você mesmo quem disse que Deus é pai, e não padrasto.

— É verdade. Eu sempre lhe disse para ter fé, irmão. Agora vem cá, Jay... Dê-me um abraço. — disse o mais velho, erguendo-se da cadeira e abraçando o amigo com força. — Parabéns pela formatura, Jay!

— Obrigado, Kaio. Você é uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram em minha vida. Sempre será o irmão que não tive. — respondeu esbanjando sorrisos.

— E eu? Não mereço um abraço também? — Jeffrey Dean Morgan, que tinha ido buscar um aperitivo, surpreendeu os garotos.

— Vou deixar vocês a sós. Com licença, doutor Morgan. Jay... — lançou-lhe um olhar de cumplicidade.

Os dois ficaram parados, se entreolhando por um bom tempo até que o mais novo decidiu puxar o mais velho pela aba do paletó, ignorando os olhares das pessoas na mesa, beijando-lhe os lábios. Jeffrey retribuiu o beijo do mais novo, o agarrando pela cintura, passeando as mãos fortes por suas costas até sua nuca. Jared sentiu um arrepio lhe subir a espinha.

— Jeff... — sussurrou.

— Vem, amor... — falou puxando o moreno pela mão. — Vem comigo!

A noite estava fria, naquele dia. A brisa forte soprava no ritmo sincronizado ao barulho alto da música que ecoava pelo lugar, abafando os gemidos e gritos de Jared.

— Jeff... Mais... — gemia de prazer devido às estocadas vigorosas que lhe invadiam.

— Ah! — gritou quando o membro do outro o adentrou quase por completo.

— Isso, meu amor, geme e grite mais! — sussurrou, segurando-o firmemente pela cintura, mantendo-o parado no lugar enquanto o estocava.

— Assim... Eu quero que você se abra mais para mim... – pedia sem pudor algum.

Jared se encontrava inclinado sobre o capô do carro, e Morgan ousou erguer-lhe a perna direita, baixando ainda mais o amado sobre o automóvel, devido à sua estatura de quase dois metros. Esse ângulo facilitou ainda mais a penetração.

— Ah! Jeff!

— Estamos quase lá amor... Quase lá...

Madrid, Espanha. Cinco e quarenta da manhã.

Jensen recebera uma bolsa de estudos para fazer especialização em psiquiatria na cidade de Madrid, Espanha. Não conseguira passar mais do que dois dias na casa do tio, depois que descobriu que ele e Jared estavam juntos. Desde o dia em que decidira ir embora, o loiro não visitava o tio, muito menos Padalecki, e, apesar da insistência de ambos, por telefone, sempre conseguia uma boa desculpa para se esquivar de uma possível visita.

Embora adorasse Morgan, Ackles estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo ex-garoto de programa e atual marido do tio. Ele se apaixonou pelo moreno desde o dia em que o viu frágil, ainda menino e todo sujo de sangue seco quando foi acolhido por Jeffrey, embora a compreensão sobre esse fato houvesse sido constatada tarde demais.

Dois meses depois, quando finalmente ia declarar ao garoto os seus sentimentos, ouviu vozes e gemidos de prazer vindos de seu quarto. Logo ouvira a voz do advogado, e então percebeu que não podia competir com o mais velho, pois também o amava e não queria fazê-lo infeliz.

Durante esses cinco anos Jensen guardou para si o amor sincero, puro e verdadeiro que sentia por Padalecki. Apenas para si, até aquele dia.

— Foi melhor assim: deixá-los, e estudar em Madrid. Afinal, este sempre foi meu sonho. Sempre quis ser psiquiatra. — conversava consigo mesmo, deitado em sua cama, observando os primeiros resquícios de sol que dourava a madrugada.

— Hoje é seu grande dia, e a esta hora, a cerimônia de formatura já deve ter sido encerrada. Você queria tanto isso... — Lembrava-se da última conversa com Padalecki, há dois dias. Ele estava ansioso pelo dia da cerimônia de colação de grau.

— Deixei você em paz, meu amor... Espero que seja feliz nessa nova fase de sua vida, ao lado do meu tio. Sei que ele o ama, assim como eu o amo. — silenciosamente, o nascer de um novo dia acolhia aquela prece de amor.

xxx

Depois de se amarem no capô da Lamburgine recém-comprada, o casal estava voltando à mansão. Marshall, dois amigos, Hellen e Robert vinham logo atrás, no carro do rapaz, para não atrapalhar a privacidade dos dois. Era sempre assim, por mais que o casal tentasse convencê-los do contrário.

Em breve, Jared trabalharia não como seu secretário, mas como seu braço direito. Ele o treinaria para um dia substituí-lo. Era isso que o advogado pensava enquanto dirigia, quando, de repente, um caminhão vindo à contra mão chocou-se contra o seu carro. Morgan tentou desviar-se do choque, mas foi em vão; o automóvel derrapou e capotou quatro vezes, indo de encontro a uma enorme árvore, acertando-a em cheio, agravando ainda mais o estado de saúde do moreno, já que Jeffrey teve morte instantânea. O pescoço quebrara quando seu corpo foi arremessado contra o vidro da frente, saltando para fora do veículo. Seu jovem esposo, no entanto, permaneceu preso pelo cinto de segurança, mas estava inconsciente, com um grave ferimento na cabeça. Ao tentar parar o caminhão, o motorista do veículo escorregou na pista, e sua carreta tombou na ribanceira, virando e explodindo no local. Ele também morreu na hora; não carbonizado, mas também arremessado para fora do caminhão. Pessoas que passavam pelo local do acidente presenciaram a tragédia ocorrida. Desesperado, Kaio parou o carro, indo de encontro ao amigo. Aturdido, não conseguia raciocinar, pois sua mente não registrava o fato ocorrido, muito menos de que precisava ligar solicitando uma ambulância. Hellen cuidou em conseguir ajuda e chamar a policia. O corpo de bombeiros também foi acionado, enquanto o senhor Singer e os dois amigos de Kaio tentavam afastar a multidão que se aglomerava.

Na mansão, funcionários e familiares do advogado estavam em alvoroço. Tristes, choravam a perda do patrão querido e rezavam para que seu esposo escapasse com vida. Sim, o moreno se encontrava em coma profundo devido à gravidade dos ferimentos. Ele sofrera traumatismo craniano e uma fratura no ombro esquerdo, sendo levado para o hospital particular Peace and Sude na companhia de Robert Singer, mordomo fiel, amigo e empregado do falecido advogado, sua esposa Hellen e o garoto Marshall. Ambos estavam aflitos e em silêncio no corredor do hospital. Já sabiam da morte do mais velho e do motorista do caminhão, o mesmo que provocara o acidente.

— Deus! — falou Kaio com a voz embargada e com grossas lágrimas caindo por sua face. — Não leve o Jay, por favor! Eu lhe imploro! Ele não merece isso... — respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. — Agora que tudo estava dando certo na vida dele... Meu... Meu irmão, meu amigo, meu parceiro de todas as horas.

Hellen e Robert, um pouco mais calmos, aproximaram-se do rapaz, um de cada lado, apoiando suas mãos nos ombros dele, tentando consolá-lo.

— Kaio, querido... — começou a mulher, tentando ser forte. — Não era você que sempre encorajava a todos nós com sua fé? Então, meu filho! Tenha fé neste momento! O Jay vai precisar de você, de todos nós. Vai ser duro para ele quando descobrir que seu marido morreu. Acredite! O Jay vai sair dessa, eu tenho certeza. Ele é jovem e forte, não é mesmo?

— Hellen tem razão, garoto. – começou Robert – Vamos ter fé e rezar para que o Jared saia dessa bem, e sem sequelas.

— Eu sei! Vocês têm razão! — o mais velho ofereceu-lhe lenços de papel, e estes foram prontamente pegos por Marshall que se encontrava trêmulo. Após secar suas lágrimas e limpar o nariz, um pouco mais calmo, lembrou-se de Jensen e do fato de que há cinco anos ele não vinha passar as férias com o tio e o amigo.

— Precisamos avisar o Jensen. Ele ainda não sabe. – concluiu o rapaz.

— Filho... Você tem razão! Como pudemos esquecê-lo? – perguntou retoricamente, sua voz denotando frustração – Coitado... Perdeu os pais, ainda pequeno, e agora perdeu o tio que o criou desde que ficou órfão. — disse Hellen que, embora estivesse chorando e se mostrava arrasada pela morte do patrão, mantinha-se forte desde o acidente, pois se sentia responsável por Kaio. Ela sabia do seu medo em perder o amigo querido, podendo ficar novamente sozinho no mundo.

xxx

Após uma semana após o acidente que resultou na morte do advogado Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jared ainda permanecia em coma no hospital, sem dar nenhum sinal de melhora. Seu melhor amigo estava sempre ao seu lado desde o ocorrido, porque o amava. Padalecki era sua família, e sentia na obrigação de estar lá pelo amigo, mesmo que o moreno não estivesse consciente.

O senhor Singer e a esposa foram os responsáveis pelo enterro de Jeffrey e a leitura de seu testamento, já que não conseguiram entrar em contato com seu sobrinho. Jensen ainda não sabia sobre o que tinha acontecido ao tio e ao amor de sua vida. No entanto, um mau pressentimento que o acompanhava há dois dias levou-o finalmente aos EUA, depois de cinco anos. Conseguira um atestado médico, alegando estar doente, justificando assim sua falta de oito dias às aulas da especialização em psiquiatria.

Ao chegar ao aeroporto, já em território americano, Ackles ligou do seu celular para a mansão. Seu número não era o mesmo há seis meses. Propositalmente não o dera a ninguém fora da Inglaterra quando o mudou. Ele se arrependeu amargamente por isso ao ouvir o relato do mordomo sobre a morte de Morgan e o estado de saúde em que Jared se encontrava.

— O quê? Como... Como isso aconteceu? Tio Jeff e o Jay... Deus! Não pode ser... Meu tio está morto? E... E o Jay também pode morrer devido aos ferimentos...

O celular caiu de suas mãos trêmulas. Não ouviu o resto da conversa. Muito pálido, mal sentia as grossas lágrimas molhando sua face. Sentou abruptamente em uma decrépita cadeira, largando a mala aos seus pés. Apoiou as mãos no rosto, deixando que o pranto amenizasse a dor em sua alma.

— Jay... Não me deixe, meu amor! — o som da sua voz era abafado pelas mãos em seu rosto. — Eu não posso te perder também! Aguente firme, Jay... Eu estou chegando. — retirou um lenço do bolso limpando as lágrimas.

Ainda fungando devido ao pranto, ergueu-se da cadeira e segurou novamente a bagagem. Caminhou decidido para fora do aeroporto. Por mais que lhe doesse, encararia a situação de frente.

Hospital particular Peace and Sude

Ao chegar à casa do tio, Jensen encontrou apenas os funcionários secundários. Hellen e Robert estavam no hospital, ao lado de Kaio, cuidando de Jared; o mesmo ritual que cumpriam desde que o jovem entrara em estado de inconsciência. Sabendo disso, o loiro tomou um rápido banho, trocou de roupa e correu para o hospital. Chegando lá, fez companhia a eles, aguardando ansiosamente o momento de finalmente poder estar ao lado do amigo. O moreno estava na sala de exames, sendo examinado por dois médicos e uma enfermeira chefe. Então, depois de quase uma hora de espera, Jensen entrou em ação.

— Ele será levado novamente para o quarto monitorado. Sugiro que vocês o deixem sozinho por pelo menos duas horas e...

— Com licença, doutor! – interrompeu o médico – Eu me chamo Jensen Ross Ackles, e sou um grande amigo do paciente. Peço que me deixe ficar ao seu lado. Prometo não atrapalhar. — angustiado, o loiro não se imaginava mais duas horas sem ver o rosto do amado.

— Senhor Ackles, entenda...

— Doutor Antony, por favor, deixe-o ficar ao lado do meu irmão! Ele é sobrinho do falecido advogado Jeffrey Morgan, esposo da vítima.

O homem cedeu. Não era sua intenção deixar que o paciente ficasse isolado, mas que fosse bem tratado facilitando assim a recuperação. Por isso, cedeu ao pedido dos dois homens. Ackles mal esperou o homem lhe dizer sim. Seguiu direto pelo longo corredor no qual já haviam lhe explicado, adentrando o leito lentamente, e sentou-se ao lado do moreno, observando seu rosto pálido envolto a tubos e fios coloridos, o mesmo tipo de fio também era fixado em algumas partes do seu corpo. Pelo menos ele respirava normalmente, sem a necessidade de tubo de oxigênio.

— Oi, Jay... Há quanto tempo, hein garoto? — segurou uma das mãos dele entre as suas. — Ei... Você tem que sair logo dessa. Não é justo para você, como também não é para aqueles que te amam, sabia?

O silêncio o incomodava como nunca pensou ser possível. Naquele instante, a única coisa que queria era ouvir era a voz de Jay.

— Acorda, belo adormecido... Por favor! — soltou uma de suas mãos, levando-a ao rosto dele enquanto se inclinava sobre a face inerte do moreno.

— Eu te amo, e se isso serve de alguma coisa, eu quero que saiba que esse sentimento queima em mim desde a primeira vez em que o vi, mesmo sem saber que ele era amor. — a mão sobre a do garoto subiu pelo braço, tocando a lateral direita da bochecha dele da mesma forma que a outra havia deslizado para a bochecha esquerda.

— Eu sei que quando acordar vai se deparar com uma nova realidade, mas você tem amigos para te ajudar, Jay... Por favor, volta!

Após sussurrar as palavras, substituiu-as pelo toque dos seus lábios sem saber que era observado.

— Entendeu por que precisamos de sua ajuda, Jeffrey? Jared e Jensen se amam, embora o meu menino ainda não tenha se dado conta disso. — o homem nada respondeu à mulher. Continuou olhando a cena, inexpressivo.

— Jeffrey... Não acha que eles já ficaram separados por muito tempo? Sem falar no sofrimento pelo qual ambos estão passando. — concluiu outro homem que também observava a cena.

— Eu o amo! Vocês estão me pedindo que eu una o homem que amo ao meu sobrinho querido? E quanto a mim? — sua pergunta assemelhava-se a um turbilhão de tristeza e resignação. Aceitara a morte, mas não aceitava a missão que fora confiada a si e aos pais de Jared.

— Não seja egoísta, homem! Os dois são almas gêmeas e você ter encontrado o meu filho quando ele cuidava do amigo baleado não foi coincidência, sabe disso! Era para ser assim. A não ser pelo fato de você ter ficado com ele ao invés do Jensen. — ralhou Mary, mãe de Padalecki.

— Está me culpando por amá-lo? – perguntou indignado, continuando em seguida: – Por querer apenas o melhor para ele ou... — o início da discursão entre os espíritos morreu quando ambos ouviram o gemido do garoto após o beijo recebido.

— Jay! Volta... Eu te amo... — Jensen sussurrou ao afastar seus lábios dos dele. Segundos depois o garoto abriu os olhos encontrando um belo par de olhos verde-esmeralda que o olhava com ternura, amor.

— Jen... É mesmo você? Onde... Onde estou? — perguntou atônito.

— Fico feliz que não se esqueceu de como me chamava, amigo... E, respondendo a sua pergunta... — respirou fundo tomando coragem — Bem, você está em um hospital.

— O quê? — tentou levantar, mas foi impedido pelas mãos ágeis do amigo.

— Calma, amigão! Eu vou chamar o doutor Antony, e quando ele lhe examinar, vou lhe contar tudo. Mas tem que prometer que vai me esperar quietinho, tudo bem? — o moreno conformou com a cabeça.

E assim Jensen fez. Doutor Antony se dirigiu ao quarto com um assistente e a mesma enfermeira chefe que sempre o ajudava nos exames de Padalecki. O loiro aguardou lá fora junto aos outros. Ambos entraram quando a "vistoria" no moreno foi concluída, restando-lhes a pior parte: contar o que aconteceu com o seu marido. E, como esperado, a notícia arrancou lágrimas do garoto. Jensen o consolava da mesma forma que o consolaria pelos próximos dias. A cena era observada pelos três espíritos que continuavam no quarto.

— Jeffrey, você é um bom homem! Pense bem na missão que ao nosso lado lhe foi confiada. Esses dois jovens se amam e precisam um do outro. Pense nisso! — instigou a mulher.

— Vamos, amigo! Vamos voltar para Nosso Lar. Por hora, temos que ir, pois você precisa de mais tempo para aceitar sua missão.

Morgan seguiu entre os amigos, olhando insistentemente para trás, focando seus olhos no sobrinho e no marido. Amava-os, e não seria capaz de fazer nada que os fizesse sofrer. Mas, saber após sua morte que Ackles era apaixonado por Padalecki e que os dois eram almas gêmeas, havendo a necessidade de ficarem juntos, isso sim foi um golpe para si; principalmente porque uni-los era a missão confiada a ele e ao casal Padalecki, antes mesmo de seus nascimentos.

J2

Dois dias depois de acordar do coma, Jared foi levado para a mansão que dividiria com Jensen, visto que ambos decidiram que não venderiam o lugar no qual foram tão felizes ao lado de um homem que era um excelente tio e marido. Então conversaram com o doutor Hendrigues, o advogado responsável pelo testamento do falecido. Foi estabelecido que Jared e Jensen herdassem a mansão, o escritório de advocacia e setenta e cinco por cento do dinheiro de Morgan, sendo que vinte e cinco por cento seria repartido igualmente entre os cinco empregados que trabalhavam para ele, incluindo o jovem Kaio Marshall, melhor amigo de Jared.

Todos estavam satisfeitos por serem lembrados pelo falecido. No entanto, não havia real alegria em relação a isso. Jeffrey estava morto e sua ausência era sentida por todos. Há mais de um mês ele havia deixado esse mundo, restando àqueles que o amava apenas saudade, tristeza e consciência pesada. Sim, era isso o que acontecia com Jensen. Sentia a consciência pesada pelos cinco anos de ausência em relação ao tio. E, por mais que sua mente projetasse que tinha optado pelo melhor para Jeffrey, o amigo e ele mesmo, não conseguia assimilar essa ideia. Amava Jared profundamente, mas como conquistá-lo sem se sentir um traidor à memória daquele que o criou com tanto amor?

xxx

— Jared, vá falar com ele, homem! Vocês precisam um do outro. Não vê que ele está sofrendo como você? — Kaio insistia.

— Kaio Marshall, pare de insistir! Tanto ele como eu estamos vivendo um momento de dor. Será que você não vê isso? — protestou o moreno.

— Há uma semana o Ackles voltou, Jay! Encontrou o tio morto e você quase morto também. Se não fosse pela visita dele, você ainda estaria como a bela adormecida: dormindo como pedra e inútil como água suja.

— Nossa, Kaio! Como você é sensível... — ironizou Jared.

Marshall e Padalecki conversaram na biblioteca da mansão a mais de uma hora. O mais velho insistia que o amigo devia ir ao quarto do loiro e puxar conversa com ele, não deixá-lo só, pois, como sempre, desde que voltara da Espanha, Jensen estava trancafiado em seu quarto. Só saía de lá para conversar com Jared, levá-lo ao médico a cada dois dias e fazer suas refeições. Alegava estar estudando, e que combinara com a universidade concluir a pós-graduação on-line enquanto passava algum tempo nos EUA até a total recuperação de Jared. Kaio via nisso uma oportunidade para unir os dois, pois apesar da tristeza de ambos pela morte do advogado, via em seus olhos "aquele brilho". O mesmo brilho que enxergara há cinco anos, quando Jared e Jensen se conheceram.

— Jared Tristan Padalecki, se você não for falar agora mesmo com aquele homem, eu juro que vou trancá-lo nessa biblioteca e vou chamá-lo pessoalmente, alegando que perdi a chave e deixando-o preso aqui

— Você não seria capaz... — Padalecki o olhou incrédulo.

— Não me tente, Jay... — a voz do rapaz era uma ameaça velada.

Jared levantou-se de onde estava sentado e, sem olhar para o amigo, ou mesmo responder ao seu pedido de desculpas, saiu do recinto indo em direção ao quarto de Jensen. Pensou em desviar do caminho e se trancar em seu próprio quarto, deixando o outro à margem de sua ameaça. Mas não agiria com orgulho; Ackles era um grande homem e um grande amigo. Estar ao seu lado o fazia se sentir bem; na verdade, fazia-o se sentir muito bem. Então, por que se afastar?

— Quem é? — a voz do loiro soou séria ao ouvir as três batidas na porta do seu quarto.

— Sou eu, Jen... O Jay. Será que posso entrar? — antes mesmo de ouvir uma resposta, a porta foi aberta, revelando o olhar surpreso de Ackles. Ele estava acostumado a procurar o mais novo para consolá-lo ou conversar, não o contrário.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Jay? Você não se sente bem, ou... — sua preocupação era nítida.

— Não se preocupe, estou bem. Apenas queria conversar com você. Hoje ainda não o tinha visto e... Bem, pensei que talvez você precisasse... — ficou nervoso de repente. — Conversar? Gostaria de conversar um pouco?

— Obrigado por pensar em mim, mas eu estou bem. Não preciso conversar, no momento. Estou estudando.

Não soube explicar, mas ouvir a resposta dele foi como se um balde com água gelada o molhasse da cabeça aos pés. Ele o estava rejeitando? Não queria a sua companhia?

— Des... Desculpe-me... Desculpe-me mesmo por vir! — disse ao girar o corpo rapidamente, intencionando sair dali o mais rápido possível.

— Ei... Eu não estou te dispensando, Jared. — o moreno o olhava de maneira triste.

— Entre, por favor! Sua companhia é sempre bem vinda.

— Acho melhor eu vir depois.

— Por favor... Perdoe-me por parecer rude. Juro que não tive a intenção. — continuou se desculpando, aproximando-se do rapaz, segurando-o pelos dois braços.

— Está tudo bem! Palavra! — sussurrou Jared, sentindo a aproximação do calor do outro.

— Perdoe-me por não ter te procurado hoje. Isso foi com certeza um erro. — aproximou-se mais.

— Jen? — atônito com a situação, Jared recuou até sentir suas costas na parede oposta à parede do quarto de Jensen.

— Eu preciso ir... Eu...

— Shhh... Não tenha medo de mim.

Após sussurrar, o loiro beijou Jared, ignorando a possibilidade de que qualquer um dos empregados, ou até mesmo Kaio, poderia passar por ali. Puxou o corpo do mais alto contra o seu, prendendo-o fortemente em seus braços, sem intenção de machucá-lo, é claro. Padalecki, sem nem mesmo perceber, relaxou e correspondeu ao beijo.

— Jeffrey... O que está fazendo? — a voz de Mary surgiu de repente quebrando a concentração do homem. Ele estava com a mão sobre o ombro do sobrinho, canalizando sua energia ao corpo dele, agindo por meio dele. Não podia tocar Jared, mas podia sentir a energia dos sentimentos dele através do sobrinho que o retinha nos braços. Não se importou com o fato desses sentimentos não estarem relacionado à sua pessoa, mas àquele que criara como se fosse seu filho.

— Pare com isso, agora! — o grito do espírito de Robert Padalecki quebrou a concentração de Jeffrey. O loiro soltou o rapaz na mesma hora. Ambos olhavam-se ofegantes e assustados.

— Jay... Perdoe-me! Não sei o que deu em mim...

O moreno nada respondeu. Saiu em passos largos em direção ao seu quarto no fim do corredor, deixando o loiro sozinho e perturbado com o que acabara de fazer.

— Deus! O que raios deu em mim para agarrá-lo daquela maneira?! Não era desse jeito que eu queria beijá-lo pela primeira vez! — conversava consigo mesmo.

— Espero que o Jay me perdoe, meu Deus! É o meu tio a pessoa que ele ama, e não a mim! — nervoso e arrependido, temia perder a amizade do rapaz.

Entrou no cômodo, encostando-se na porta fechada. Escorregou até o chão, sentando com os joelhos próximos ao peito. Chorou por medo de perder o amor de sua vida.

— Está feliz com o que fez? — Mary perguntou com raiva, observando o choro sentido de Jensen. Seu filho também estava chorando, deitado na cama, abraçado ao próprio corpo.

— Eu não quis causar essa situação! Eu só precisava...

— Precisava sentir o meu filho por meio do seu sobrinho. Eu sei disso, seu egoísta! Você por acaso se esqueceu de que ele deixou de conquistar o homem que amava porque o flagrou com o meu menino? Você se esqueceu de que quando ele descobriu que você também estava apaixonado pelo meu Jared, foi embora para nem sequer pensar em separá-los? Esqueceu?

— Calma, meu amor! Daremos um jeito nessa situação. — Robert Padalecki surgiu novamente, confortando a esposa através de seu toque carinhoso no rosto da mulher.

— Não me abandonem! — bradou visivelmente assustado — Vocês são meus mentores espirituais! Não quero ficar no escuro!

— Não somos seres vingativos, Jeffrey! Somos seres de luz como você. Nós apenas sabemos nos comportar como tal. — Mary falava em tom calmo — Vamos. No momento é melhor deixá-los sem nossa presença, já que estão sofrendo bastante pelo medo de assumir seus sentimentos um pelo outro. — concluiu.

Resignado, Morgan cedeu ao pedido de Donna após segurar as mãos dos seus mentores, e então sumiram em uma bola de luz branca e muito clara.

**Moon Saloon, vinte horas e vinte e cinco minutos.**

— Um Uísque duplo, por favor!

— Garoto, eu não quero problemas com a justiça, por isso eu não vendo bebida alcoólica para menores de...

— Satisfeito agora? Por favor, dê-me a droga da minha bebida!

Falou incisivo depois de mostrar a carteira de identidade, comprovando que era maior de idade.

Ao tomar a dose em um só gole, sentiu o líquido descer queimando em sua garganta. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e o cheiro do álcool impregnou-se de imediato em seus sentidos. Era uma sensação diferente, capaz de afastar a confusão que se apossara em sua mente há algumas horas, quando foi beijado por Jensen.

— Outro uísque duplo. E capricha na dose!

Depois de verter o líquido alcoólico pela segunda vez, provou-o novamente. No entanto, sentia que sua vista escurecia. Preocupado, resolveu parar, pois já havia conseguido o efeito almejado: não se concentrar em Jensen e em seu beijo voluptuoso.

— Agora eu entendo por que meus antigos clientes de programa bebiam para esquecer que traiam as esposas com outros homens.

Falava para si mesmo, equilibrando-se sobre os seus pés.

— Se eu soubesse que uma simples bebida pudesse... Pudesse... — tropeçava nas palavras, sentindo o efeito do líquido em seu corpo. Até então, não sabia que era fraco para a bebida.

— Puta que pariu! O que está acontecendo comigo? — esbravejou quando quase caiu ao tropeçar em uma das mesas do bar.

— Cara... Como... Como vou voltar para casa? — continuava falando sozinho.

Apoiou-se na parede direita, próxima à mesa em que tropeçara, e retirou o celular do bolso da calça jeans. Discou rapidamente o número de Marshall.

_— Alô! _— Preocupado com o amigo, o jovem atendeu no primeiro toque.

— Por favor, Kaio, venha me busca no Moon Saloon! — Foi tudo o que disse, antes de correr para o banheiro e vomitar tudo o que havia ingerido.

J2

Kaio fora buscar o amigo na lamburgine que agora pertencia a Padalecki. O mordomo Robert Singer foi com ele sob a promessa de não contar nada a Ackles, pois se alguém tivesse que falar com o loiro sobre o amigo, esse alguém seria ele.

Quando chegaram ao local, pediram informação ao bar man. O homem gentilmente lhes explicou o que acontecera. Kaio e Singer correram para o banheiro masculino após ouvi-lo. Encontraram Jared inclinado sobre uma pia, lavando freneticamente o rosto. Estava pálido e fraco. Seus amigos o ergueram e o ajudaram a sair do lugar, acomodando-o no carro. Dirigiram no limite de velocidade, parando vez ou outra para Padalecki, ainda enjoado, vomitar no acostamento. O silêncio durante o trajeto de volta para a mansão era incômodo, algo diferente do que aconteceu quando finalmente chegaram à grande casa.

— Não pense que eu estou brincando, Jared! — Marshall falava irritado com o amigo — Se isso acontecer mais uma vez...

— Eu já entendi, Kaio! — retrucou o moreno com a voz pastosa.

— Será que entendeu mesmo ou acha que eu estou apenas ameaçando em vão? — dessa vez, o mais novo nada respondeu. Virou o rosto para o lado contrário, apoiando-se ainda mais no encosto da cama, cruzando os braços em sinal de irritação.

— Jared Tristan Padalecki... Eu vou te dizer só mais uma vez: se você voltar a ingerir qualquer tipo de bebida com álcool, Jensen e eu o forçaremos a ficar internado em uma clínica de reabilitação para dependentes. Então já sabe; da próxima vez, o loirão vai ficar sabendo, e acredito que você o conhece, afinal, são _muito_ _amigos._ — Marshall frisou a expressão "muito amigos", mas Jared preferiu ignorar o comentário. Também não disse mais nada sobre o acontecido, pois, a única vez em que abrira a boca para falar, acabou fazendo seu amigo repetir a ameaça, além de dar-lhe outra bronca. Sabia que ele tinha razão. Mesmo assim, desconsiderou a possibilidade de falar sobre o que o motivou a beber: o beijo que Ackles o dera naquela tarde.

— Não faça mais isso, Jay... Por favor... — mais calmo, Kaio olhou para o amigo sem a expressão irritada de antes, fazendo-lhe um pedido, como se esse gesto selasse a bronca que passou no mais novo. Depois, retirou-se do quarto deixando o mais novo perdido em seus pensamentos.

_"Eu não entendo! Por que eu correspondi ao beijo que ele me deu se eu amo o Jeff, mesmo não estando mais entre os vivos?" — _refletia sobre o que acontecera entre ele e o loiro.

_"Jay... Quando você fala do doutor Morgan, seus olhos transmitem a ternura e o carinho que se sente por um grande amigo, alguém em que podemos contar a qualquer hora. Por outro lado, a mera menção ao nome do loirão projeta, nesse mesmo olhar, tanto brilho que chego a pensar se seus reais sentimentos por Jeffrey são apenas amizade e sinceridade. É um brilho honesto que vejo. Principalmente quando você fala sobre o psiquiatra. Ah, menino... Os olhos são espelhos da alma. E, sinceramente, acho que tem alguém aqui apaixonado pelo sobrinho gostoso ao invés do tio, e essa pessoa não sou eu." _

Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com o amigo há cinco anos, um dia após entregar-se a Morgan.

— Deus! Será que todo esse tempo era o Jensen que eu amava? Será por isso que eu sentia tanto a sua falta? — verbalizou erguendo-se abruptamente da cama.

— Preciso conversar com o Jensen. Preciso entender o que aconteceu entre nós dois, essa tarde.

Calçou rapidamente os tênis, saindo apressado do quarto e deixando até mesmo a porta aberta. Precisava conversar com o mais velho. Claro que, no momento, não falaria do turbilhão de emoções que envolvia seus sentimentos desde que o beijara. Também não falaria sobre a sua conversa com Kaio há cinco anos sobre esses mesmos sentimentos. Mas precisava ao menos abrir o jogo com Jensen. Saberia por que ele o beijou, antes mesmo de entender os motivos que o levaram a corresponder. No entanto, ao chegar no quarto de Ackles, teve uma surpresa.

— Hellen, onde está o Jensen? — Perguntou ao ver a mulher trocando os lençóis da cama do rapaz.

— Como assim, querido? Ele voltou para Madrid há quase duas horas.

— O quê? Como assim voltou para Madrid? Não isso não é possível! — tinha os olhos arregalados ao olhar para a mulher, e pôde sentir sua respiração tornar-se descompassada.

— Querido, está tudo bem com você? — Preocupada, Hellen se aproximou do moreno.

— Está tudo bem! Só preciso encontrar o Jensen. — saiu apressado, descendo abruptamente as escadas.

J2

Após beijar Padalecki, Jensen sentiu-se atordoado, e decidiu se trancafiar em seu quarto, chorando até a exaustão. Sim, tudo o que mais queria era ter o moreno em seus braços e amá-lo, mas achava que ele não correspondia aos seus sentimentos, pois amava seu tio, mesmo este estando falecido. Por isso, quando se acalmou e raciocinou com mais clareza, imaginou o motivo que levou o moreno a corresponder o beijo que lhe dera; ele o fazia lembrar o advogado. Apesar da diferença física entre ambos, o advogado o amava como se Jensen fosse seu filho, e isso, por si só, com certeza seria um fator para o moreno ficar ao seu lado.

Pensando erroneamente, achou melhor voltar para Madrid, avisando somente a Hellen e a Robert, deixando-os a cargo de cuidar de Jared, e de informa-lo sobre qualquer coisa que viesse a acontecer com o garoto. Ele podia ser maior de idade, mas o loiro o amava e seu bem era prioridade, principalmente depois da morte de Jeffrey.

**Duas e cinquenta e cinco da manhã, Madrid, Espanha.**

O barulho da campainha tocava insistentemente. Jensen remexeu-se preguiçosamente na cama sem, no entanto, acordar. Porém, o som irritante continuou persistente, fazendo-o recuperar sua consciência. Irritado, acendeu a luz do abajur, verificando as horas em seu relógio de pulso. Passava das duas da manhã.

— Puta que pariu! Quem será uma hora dessas? — levantou esbravejando contra quem quer que fosse imaginando o que pôde ter levado alguém o acordar no meio da madrugada.

— JÁ VAI, CARAMBA! — gritou com a insistência do barulho da campainha, e, ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com os olhos claros do moreno.

— Jay? — perguntou surpreso.

— Bo... Bom dia... Loirão! — sorriu sem motivo, mal conseguindo ficar de pé. — Vai me dei... Deixar entrar não é? — falava com a língua enrolada, apoiando o peso do corpo na lateral esquerda da porta.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo, cara! Você está caindo de bêbado. — Jensen apoiou o peso dele em um lado do corpo, ajudando-o a caminhar até o sofá. Voltou e fechou a porta.

— Jared... O que aconteceu? Eu não sabia que você bebia! Você viajou sozinho ou...

— Pode... Pode parar, loirão! Perguntas demais. Pensa que só você pode fretar um jatinho particular, é? Eu não sou mais o prostituto de antes... Que vivia na merda, se é que não percebeu.

Seu tom era agressivo. Ackles preferiu ignorar ao invés de retrucar e arrumar uma confusão desnecessária.

— Acalme-se, Jay... Por que não me ligou para que eu...

— EU LIGUEI VÁRIAS VEZES E VOCÊ NÃO ME ATENDEU!

Ackles pegou o celular que ficara sobre a mesa de centro da sala de estar verificando vinte e cinco chamadas não atendidas, todas de Jared.

— Desculpe-me, Jay! Eu deixei o celular no silencioso.

— VOCÊ FEZ ISSO DE PROPÓSITO, ASSIM COMO FUGIR DE MIM?

— Acalme-se! Você não sabe o que diz, está bêbado! Aliás, desde quando ingeri bebida alcoólica, hein? — o mais novo o olhava cambaleante, mesmo estando sentado. Fechava os olhos aos poucos.

— Jared, o que você tem? — perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Jen, as doses de uísque que bebi não vão se sustentar muito tempo no meu organismo. — falou arrastado, sem a agressividade de antes.

Entendendo o recado, o loiro o ajudou a levantar, guiando-o mais uma vez. Foram em direção ao banheiro do seu quarto que era o primeiro do andar de cima. Jensen o deixou ajoelhado com o rosto acima do vaso sanitário, vomitando o que restara do líquido que lhe invadira a sanidade, enquanto ligava para Hellen, depois para Kaio, explicando o ocorrido. Como imaginara ambos estavam aflitos procurando por Padalecki que saíra há várias horas, sob o pretexto de buscar uns documentos esquecidos no escritório. Então, quando Marshall ligara para lá, confirmou a mentira, e, ao tentar ligar para o loiro, o celular mandava a sua e qualquer outra ligação para a caixa postal, pois Hellen e Robert também tentaram entrar em contato com o moreno que saíra com as roupas do corpo, munido de documentos, cartões de crédito e dinheiro.

— Está se sentindo melhor? — o mais velho perguntou ao se sentar ao lado de Jared. Não havia reprovação em sua pergunta, apenas preocupação.

— Acho que pus para fora o que bebi, e também o que não bebi. Estou com muita dor de cabeça.

— Ah, quanto a isso... Não se preocupe. Isso não é nada em comparação à dor que vai sentir amanhã, quando estiver de ressaca. — sorriu sarcasticamente ao ver o moreno fechar os olhos e suspirar profundamente em sinal de descontentamento.

— Vou te dar uma escova nova de dentes para que se livre desse bafo de bebida, depois você toma uma ducha quente e veste o pijama que vou lhe emprestar, mas vai ficar alguns centímetros curto em você. — sorriu com o comentário recebendo um sorriso resignado do moreno.

Com a ajuda do mais velho, Jared levantou e se apoiou na pia, recebendo a escova que o loiro tirou da embalagem. Jensen deixou-o só no banheiro com a porta apenas encostada, pois ele podia precisar de sua ajuda. Depois, sentou pesadamente sobre sua cama, caindo de costas sobre o colchão macio. Fechou os olhos ainda assimilando o que aconteceu com o amigo. Estava preocupado com ele.

— Está vendo, Jeffrey, o que você provocou? Desde que morreu suas visitas não fizeram bem algum ao meu filho, principalmente quando seu sobrinho se aproximou dele. — reclamou a mãe de Jared.

— O fato de zelar pelo bem estar dele, e estar perto para ajudá-lo a aceitar que você morreu, era essencial para Jared. Mas, ao manipular as situações para senti-lo como se você ainda estivesse entre os vivos, só confirmou o que ele nunca quis assumir: seus reais sentimentos por Jensen Ackles. — completou Robert Padalecki.

— Eu não quero que o Jay sofra! Eu não quero que o Jen sofra! Eu os amo. O que eu devo fazer? — o homem perguntou angustiado, observando seu sobrinho sentado na cama com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e cabeça baixa. Preocupado, esperava pacientemente o amigo sair do banheiro.

— Despeça-se deles. Volte conosco para o Nosso Lar, sem o pensamento aqui, no mundo dos vivos. Prometemos que no momento certo você virá visitá-los. Porém, isso só acontecerá quando tivermos certeza que você não tentará mais influenciar a ambos.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, o homem concordou. Aproximou-se de Jensen e se ajoelhou em sua frente, beijando-lhe a testa, sentindo-o relaxar com o toque. Depois, foi ao banheiro, avistando Padalecki envolto ao vapor de água quente. Também beijou sua testa, afagando gentilmente a sua face. Sentiu-o mais calmo. Saiu do cômodo, voltando para perto de seus mentores espirituais: os pais do moreno; e, ao darem as mãos, uma forte luz branca iluminou os três espíritos novamente, levando-os de volta para o "Nosso Lar". Jeffrey cumpriria com o que foi lhe pedido e só retornaria para visitar os dois rapazes quando seu amor não mais ferisse o moreno, o sobrinho e a si mesmo.

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Ana Ackles - **Ana, eu ri lendo seus comentários. O Jay sofre como um condenado em minhas mãos? De onde você tirou isso? kkkkkkkkkkkkkk É verdade! Que que meus personagens sofram, principalmente por amor, mas depois se resolvam. Gosto desse drama básico. Está gostando da fic? Espero que sim e quanto aos comentários, não os achei pobres, embora que por experiência, sem como é ruim fazer algum usando a internet do celular. Obrigada, querida pelos seus rewies. Beijos e um FELIZ ANO NOVO.

**Jade -** Tadinho dos Js, né lindinha! Eles sempre sofrem quando eu escrevo sobre eles! Mas, é que acredito que para se alcansar algo de verdade, é necessário penar muito por aquilo e o escritor geralmente escreve o que pensa sobre os acontecimentos. Fico muito feliz em saber que sou uma das suas escritoras favoritas e espero que cntinue comigo em 2013 assim como em 2012. Beijos! FELIZ ANO NOVO.

* * *

**Boa noite, pessoal!**

**Até que não estou demorando tanto a postar, né? Aqui está mais um capítulo de Seguindo em frente e, novamente, essa fic foi adiada.**

**Na próxima semana, postarei mais capítulos das fics em andamento. Só não vou dizer o dia, ok? Mas, podem aguardar.**

**Obrigada a todos aqueles que em 2012 prestigiaram minhas fics e me influenciaram positivamente a escrever sempre mais, seja com sugestões, eleogios ou críticas educadas e construtivas. Obrigadas a todos que reconhecem o meu trabalho, apesar de ser ainda fruto de uma escritora amadora.**

**um Feliz Ano novo cheio de realizações e tudo de bom e melhor para todos nós. Espero que os meus leitores fieis continuem comigo e que muitos outros venham. Vemo-nos em 2013.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - No aconchego dos seus braços**

Jared saiu do banheiro com o rosto corado devido ao vapor da água quente. O banho revitalizara suas forças, embora seu semblante ainda exibisse o cansaço pelo mal estar de antes. Parou na entrada do quarto ao fitar seu amigo deitado na cama. Seus olhos fechados e o leve ressonar denunciavam o sono que o envolvia. Ficou algum tempo parado, apenas o observando, contemplando seus traços masculinamente delineados. Ah, como ele era lindo e sexy! Padalecki sorriu com tal pensamento. Jensen era o tipo de homem que arrancava suspiros mesmo demonstrando preocupação em sua face. Sim, apesar de adormecido era visível a preocupação do loiro; com certeza por causa do que aconteceu há mais de meia hora. O moreno não conseguiu esconder o arrependimento. Sua atitude demasiada impulsiva causara sofrimento às pessoas que ele amava, e dentre elas estava o seu fiel amigo Kaio.

— _Uhmm... — Jensen, _possivelmente sonhando, grunhiu fraco, arrancando Jared de seus pensamentos perdidos.

— Como ele é lindo... — desceu os olhos pela extensão do corpo do loiro. — E definitivamente atraente, também. — concluiu baixo, mas não o suficiente para evitar que o outro despertasse. Ackles passou as mãos pelos cabelos e ao erguer a cabeça lentamente, perscrutando com os olhos na direção do banheiro. Surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com o garoto perto de si. Jensen o encarou da cabeça aos pés, dando início a sorrisos histéricos em seguida ao perceber a calça do pijama que Jared vestiu sobre a sua panturrilha.

— O que foi, Jen? Qual é a graça? — Jared perguntou desconfiado, um tanto inocente.

— Nada demais. Apenas a calça do pijama que ficou curta em você. Cara, você está engraçado nessa roupa. Já se olhou no espelho?

Recuperando-se da súbita crise de riso, Jensen levantou-se da cama e arrastou o amigo pelos ombros até ficarem ambos de frente ao espelho, e, ao contemplar o reflexo, ambos caíram na gargalhada. A imagem chegava a ser engraçada em meio a alegria boba, e o loiro não deixou de observar as covinhas adoráveis que Padalecki exibia ao sorrir daquela maneira tão solta, leve e sincera. Seus olhos se perderam naquela imagem refletida no espelho; a imagem da pessoa que amava, destacando-se com total contraste em meio a descontração momentânea.

— Seu pijama é muito curto, Jen! — finalmente comentou, tirando o mais velho de seus devaneios.

— O quê? — demonstrou indignação — Não é meu pijama que é curto; você que é um gigante e não coube dentro da calça.

Os dois riram novamente da situação, até que seus olhos se encontraram no reflexo do espelho. Aos poucos os sorrisos foram cessando, dando lugar a dois olhares penetrantes e cheios de significado. Mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem suficiente para admitir em voz alta o clima entre eles, desde que se beijaram.

De repente, Jensen puxou Jared para sentar na cama, então se sentou ao seu lado. Tentou usar sua técnica psiquiátrica, iniciando um diálogo simples e direto. Porém sua tentativa falhou; era impossível conversar com o rapaz a sua frente sem se lembrar que era ele a pessoa que mais amava.

— Jared, como você está se sentindo? O mal estar já passou?

— Eu... Eu estou bem melhor agora. Jen... Obrigado por me ajudar. — respondeu nervoso, pensando no motivo que o levou a beber daquele jeito. Agora que finalmente encontrara o outro, e já se encontrava sóbrio o suficiente, precisava saber, ou ao menos perguntar o porquê de o beijo ter acontecido. Respirou fundo.

— Jen, não me entenda mal, por favor, mas eu precisava te ver. Preciso muito te fazer uma pergunta...

Ao ouvir o tom de voz nervoso do outro, Ackles sabia do que se tratava, afinal, havia beijado o garoto do nada, e depois simplesmente fugira não só da mansão, mas do país, deixando apenas uma desculpa sem pé nem cabeça para o jovem. Apenas não esperava que o amigo viesse ao seu encontro.

— Tudo bem, mas primeiro eu. — começou o loiro — O que raios deu em você para beber daquele jeito, garoto?! Eu o conheço há cinco anos e tio Jeff nunca me relatou nada sobre você ser alcoólatra. Cara, você não bebia nem mesmo cerveja! — Jared abaixou a cabeça em uma confirmação muda de que estava errado, de que havia agido sem pensar. Então Jensen continuou: — E de repente te encontro bêbado, cheirando a uísque! O Kaio me disse que te encontrou no banheiro de um bar, quase desmaiado e botando _os bofes_ para fora. Não faça isso com você, Jay... Por favor! — Jensen disse as palavras gentilmente, denotando não só preocupação para com o garoto, mas também carinho. E, sem ao menos perceber, levou as mãos ao rosto do jovem, acariciando-o levemente.

— Diz para mim... Estou aqui para te ajudar. Eu não quero mais te ver bebendo e saindo sem dizer para onde vai, deixando aqueles que te amam preocupados. Confia em mim... — empenhava-se em manter o contato visual enquanto dizia tais palavras.

— Jensen... Não está acontecendo nada. Desculpe. — Jared desconversou — É sério, não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou mais fazer isso, prometo! — passando uma das mãos sobre a cabeça, disse visivelmente envergonhado. Contudo, não ousou retirar a mão de Jensen que ainda o segurava firmemente. O contato lhe passava segurança e tranqüilidade, e, mesmo achando um tanto estranho, sentia-se bem.

— Jay, nunca esqueça que nós te amamos e só queremos o seu bem, ok? Acha que o tio Jeff, aonde quer que ele esteja, está feliz em te ver assim? — mesmo contra sua vontade, resolveu colocar o nome do tio naquela conversa delicada. — Ele te amava e só queria o seu bem. Não o deixe triste, meu amigo. Não me deixe triste. — continuava a afagar o rosto do mais novo, desalinhando levemente sua franja.

— Jen, eu já disse que está tudo bem. Estou bem melhor agora, e muito obrigado por se preocupar comigo. Mas agora quero dormir; estou muito cansado e com dor de cabeça. — falou compassadamente, com a ingestão de álcool começando a cobrar seu amargo preço.

— Ok, nós conversaremos amanhã, então. — deu-se por vencido. — Você pode dormir no meu quarto, se quiser; esta noite e eu vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Enfim, boa noite.

Então, Jensen o cobriu com um edredom macio e se levantou para sair do quarto, sendo parado pelo moreno que o segurou pelo pulso, pedindo determinado:

— Jen... Será que você podia ficar comigo? Eu não... Não quero ficar sozinho.

— Tudo bem, então. Vou só pegar um lençol e por o sofá mais perto da cama. Importa-se de me passar um dos seus travesseiros?

— Não, Jensen! Deixe de bobagem, a cama é grande o suficiente para nós dois. Deite-se comigo.

Afastou-se para a esquerda, mostrando o lugar vago à sua direita. A cama era grande, do tipo _king size_, o que fez o loiro agradecer internamente por tê-la comprado. Não desperdiçaria a oportunidade de estar literalmente perto do homem que amava, e por isso era imprescindível não se sentir feliz.

— Claro, Jared; não o deixarei só. — disse, deitando-se ao lado do jovem e se enfiando por debaixo das cobertas. Desligou a luz do abajur tendo como última imagem, antes de adormecer, o brilho dos sonolentos olhos pidões daquele que tanto amava.

**~xXx~**

Eram quatro horas da manhã quando Padalecki começou a se remexer na cama. Aparentemente estava tendo algum tipo de pesadelo, com certeza que envolvesse o inesquecível e atormentador dia do acidente.

_Um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, simples assim. Padalecki havia se casado com o bondoso e gentil advogado Jeffrey Dean Morgan, e aquele era o dia de sua formatura. Houve uma grande comemoração e abraços calorosos de todos os amigos ali presentes. E depois, antes de ir para a mansão de Jeffrey, no qual haveria uma festa particular, ele e o esposo se amaram loucamente no capô do carro do mais velho. Mas a felicidade do casal durou pouco; quando voltavam pela avenida principal, um caminhão que vinha na contra mão veio desgovernado em sua direção. Porém, pouco antes de bater com a cabeça, causando a perda temporária dos sentidos, e pouco antes também de seu esposo perder a direção e cair na ribanceira, o moreno viu uma forma estranha e negra se materializar na estrada. Era ele; não existiam dúvidas. Fergus Crowley vestia o mesmo sobretudo negro com o qual fora enterrado, carregando no semblante raiva, cinismo, assim como um mudo sorriso letal, desenhando o rancor que trazia em seu espírito. Então a verdade foi jogada contra sua cara, fazendo-o compreender o que realmente acontecera; Crowley havia sido o responsável pelo acidente que matou Morgan e que quase lhe tirou a vida também. _

"_Isso não vai ficar assim, enteado! Você vai pagar caro pelo o que me fez passar na prisão, seu viadinho", _a voz do padrasto aterrorizava sua mente.

— Não... Jeff... Não! C-cuidado, querido! Não... — o garoto gritava e se debatia na cama, mostrando toda a sua aflição.

— Jay! Calma, você precisa acordar... Hey! —. Ackles, assustado, chacoalhava o garoto enquanto praticamente gritava para o mesmo voltar à realidade.

— Calma, Jared! Está tudo bem agora... — falou mais calmo dessa vez, vendo que o mais novo abrira os olhos, porém, ainda continuava visivelmente atordoado.

— Jen... Foi ele! Foi ele quem matou seu tio Jeff! Foi horrível, Jen... Eu o vi e... — Jogou-se nos braços do loiro antes mesmo de terminar a frase, chorando compulsivamente ao mesmo tempo em que tremia, sentindo o suor frio esvair pelos poros do seu corpo.

— Shhh... Eu estou aqui. Nada de mal vai te acontecer, eu prometo! — Jensen dizia tentando acalmá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que o apertava em seus braços fortes, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Foi só um pesadelo, meu amigo; apenas um pesadelo.

— Não! Ele me ameaçou, Jen! Ele matou Jeff e tentou me matar. Fez isso porque me odeia... — chorava desesperado, agarrado a Ackles que afrouxou um pouco o abraço para que o mais novo pudesse o encarar e prestar atenção ao que ele tinha a dizer.

— Jay... Escute-me; você só teve um pesadelo. Está cansado e já apresenta sinais de ressaca. Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim!

Ao segurar Jared firme pelos ombros, porém, Jensen notou que o moreno contorceu seu semblante em uma pequena careta de dor.

— O que foi? Por acaso está sentindo dor, ou...

— É só meu ombro machucado que ainda dói. — falou passando a mão no ombro ferido. Seu rosto estava pálido e seu pensamento se encontrava nas lembranças da visão que lhe tirou o sono.

— Vem aqui, deixe-me cuidar de você. — Ackles o puxou novamente para um abraço forte e reconfortante. — Amanhã vamos ao médico ver esse ombro. Faz só três dias desde que você retirou o colete de gesso. Precisa ter mais cuidados, Jared. Seus machucados ainda estão se recuperando.

— Crowley matou o Jeff e quer me matar também, Jen! Por favor, você precisa acreditar em mim, precisa me ajudar!

— Vou buscar um copo com água gelada e açúcar para você. Hellen fazia para mim quando eu estava nervoso. — disse ao jovem, percebendo que Jared não iria se acalmar apenas com palavras ou gestos de conforto — Já volto.

Enquanto Jensen foi até a cozinha, Palalecki encolheu-se na cama amedrontado, abraçando os joelhos. Seus olhos, porém, não puderam ver a sombra negra e de estatura mediana que o fitava no canto mais escuro do quarto. Crowley se deliciava com a expressão aterrorizada do garoto. Jared também não foi capaz de ver Mary e Robert, espíritos evoluídos cuja missão atual era serem os mentores espirituais de Jeffrey, quando estes se aproximaram do espírito invasor, emitindo luz sobre a escuridão de sua energia. Aproveitaram-se da centelha de perdão que viram no coração do outro e o enclausuraram na iluminação. Ele seria levado para _Nosso lar, e t_eria uma reencarnação um tanto compulsória.

— O que estão fazendo? Eu não vou partir, não sem antes...

— Seus dias de maldade acabaram, Fergus! Agradeça a Deus pela oportunidade que está tendo, de se redimir pelo mal que fez a mim e a minha família. — Jeffrey, de frente para o outro, falava calmamente enquanto seus mentores espirituais envolviam o espírito para levá-lo consigo.

— NÃO! Depois de tudo o que eu passei... — questionava Crowley.

— Eu o perdoei pela minha morte, mas jamais permitirei que separe Jared de Jensen, muito menos que faça algum mal a eles. Seus dias de semear a escuridão acabaram.

Um flash de luz brilhou iluminando o quarto. Os três espíritos sumiram, deixando apenas Morgan. Ele iria logo após completar a missão que lhe fora confiada, e sentia que agora faltava pouco para isso.

— Aqui está a água, Jay. Beba tudo. — Jensen chegou ao quarto com o copo em mãos, e o entregou a Jared.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo. O mais novo ficara em silêncio, sentindo-se mais calmo. Procurava não pensar no pesadelo que tivera, e apenas se concentrar no aconchego dos braços do loiro. Jensen, por sua vez, continuava o acariciando no intuito de reconfortá-lo e protegê-lo, assim como faria dali em diante.

Num determinado momento, levado pelo calor do corpo amado tão próximo ao seu, Ackles ergueu o queixo de Padalecki, selando seus lábios com um beijo doce e carinhoso. O moreno abriu os olhos, fitando-o profundamente, cedendo aos carinhos recebidos e retribuindo o beijo que se aprofundou.

— Essa é a segunda vez que você me beija, Jen! — disse ofegante, assim que ousaram se separar.

— Des-Desculpe-me, Jay... Eu juro, eu... Eu não estou tentando me aproveitar de você, se é o que está pensando... Eu juro!

— Eu sei! Acredito em você, mas, sinceramente... Não entendo.

— Eu meio que sou impulsivo... Além do mais, você não pode me culpar. Não sabe o quão difícil é ficar perto de um cara atraente como você e permanecer inerte. — tentou passar firmeza no que dizia, falhando vergonhosamente.

— Por favor, Jensen... Somos amigos ou não? — Jared aguardou durante alguns segundos, encarando o mais velho enquanto esperava alguma resposta. — Diga-me a verdade.

O homem que amava merecia e saberia da verdade. Decidiu não mais adiar o inadiável, ocultar o que mantinha em segredo absoluto. Amava aquele garoto doce que cruzou a sua vida, que adentrou seus sonhos e sentimentos desde a primeira vez que o viu.

Então, decidido, voltou seu corpo para frente do mais alto, deitando-o devagar e se pondo sobre ele, mantendo o contato visual.

— Jensen... O que vai fazer? — sussurrou o moreno num misto de excitação e ansiedade.

— Eu te amo, Jay! E... Esse sentimento começou a crescer dentro de mim desde quando o conheci, e não há porque ignorá-lo agora. Nunca te vi somente como um amigo. Hoje eu sei...

Sem mais explicações, pronunciou as palavras beijando-o em seguida, não lhe dando chance para fugir dos seus braços. Porém, o que o loiro não sabia era que fugir dos seus braços era um pensamento que passava longe da mente do moreno.

— Agora é com vocês dois, meus amados. Sejam felizes. — disse Jeffrey, depois de ajudar os dois a expor os sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro, e logo em seguida desapareceu.

— Jen... Jen... — sussurrava, sentindo o outro deslizar os lábios pelo seu pescoço, alcançando o peito já despido da parte superior do pijama.

— Eu te quero tanto... Tanto... — os lábios do loiro alcançaram o mamilo direito enquanto o esquerdo era apertado suavemente em seus dedos.

— Ah... Isso... — Jared gemia cada vez mais alto, deliciando-se com as sensações causadas em seu corpo.

— Quero você, meu amor...

Em poucos minutos, no calor do roçar de corpos, e entre beijos e sussurros despudorados, Jared e Jensen estavam completamente despidos, esfregando seus membros pulsantes um no outro, deliciando-se com o atrito entre as peles sensíveis.

O moreno foi devidamente preparado por Jensen, e, quando o loiro sentiu Jared estava pronto para recebê-lo, Ackles separou as pernas do moreno, pondo-se completamente entre elas. Depois de vestir a camisinha em seu membro, iniciou a penetração em um ritmo lento e gradual, mantendo o contato visual com o mais novo, dizendo o quanto o amava e o quanto o queria. Padalecki nunca teve tanta certeza do que poderia sentir por alguém até aquele devido momento. Kaio estava certo; Jeffrey era um homem bom, um excelente marido, e um verdadeiro pai para Ackles. Mas Jared nunca o amou de verdade. No fundo, sempre soube onde estavam seus reais sentimentos, porém, como estava feliz ao lado do mais velho, preferiu fechar os olhos para a realidade. Agora, enroscado nos braços daquele homem, sentindo-o ir cada vez mais fundo dentro de si, descobrira a magnitude de seus sentimentos. Com Jensen, finalmente descobrira o real significado da palavra "amar".

— Amor, mais... Mais forte...

— Assim que você gosta, Jared? — separou ainda mais as pernas do jovem, deixando-o completamente exposto e arremetendo com mais força contra o orifício que envolvia seu membro, deliciando-se com aquela sensação quente e úmida, e com os gritos que saiam dos lábios dele. Jared gemia, gritava e arfava vez ou outra, jogando sua cabeça para trás durante tais ações. Estava difícil segurar o ápice do prazer. Se Jensen continuasse assim, gozaria mais rápido do que esperava.

— Eu te amo, amo demais! — declarava o mais velho, mantendo o ritmo acelerado das estocadas.

— AH, JEN!

Seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo rápido e sufocado. O ar circulava quente e o barulho no quarto nada mais era do que suas vozes e o bater dos seus corpos um contra o outro, que se misturavam em uma melodia incrivelmente erótica.

— Amor... Aguenta mais! Eu quero ver você gozando junto comigo! — Jensen se esforçava ao falar, sentindo que explodiria em prazer a qualquer momento.

— Jen, eu já... Já estou no limite.

— Jay... Quase... quase lá...

Então gozaram juntos, em deliciosas e longas ejaculações, com Jared sujando o peitoral definido do loiro. Seus nomes confundidos por suas vozes exasperadas, os batimentos cardíacos se normalizando, a euforia do ato concretizado amenizando. Exaustos, apenas se abraçaram; Jensen por cima de Jared. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, apenas curtindo o momento e recuperando suas forças, até o mais velho sair com cuidado de dentro do garoto, jogando a camisinha agora branca na lixeira. O cheiro inebriante e um tanto másculo de suor e sexo presente no ar. Ergueu-o pelos ombros e sentaram-se novamente na cama, só que, dessa vez, um em frente ao outro.

— Eu te amo, Jay, e quero ser mais que seu melhor amigo; quero você também como esposo e amante, dividindo a vida, compartilhando os problemas. Também... — foi impedido de terminar o que dizia, pois Jared tomou seus lábios em um beijo doce.

— Para quem guardou por tanto tempo o que sentia, você está bem eloquente, senhor Ackles. Mas estou avaliando minhas opções e pesando as possibilidades. E, se por acaso eu não julgar um bom negócio? — dizia com um sorriso nos lábios. Logo o sorriso se transformou em risadas, e Jensen o acompanhou.

— Se não aceitar minha oferta por bem, aceitará por mal. Prometo deitá-lo nessa cama e amá-lo à exaustão. Quem sabe assim não pensará melhor em minha oferta? — falou Ackles, entrando na brincadeira, segurando o moreno firmemente pela cintura e o apertando contra seu peito. Padalecki envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, falando-lhe ao ouvido:

— Adorei a contraproposta. Acho que vou ficar com ela. — o sorriso sedutor do mais velho moldava sua face já bonita. Ele o deitou na cama, e, pondo-se novamente sobre o moreno, iniciou um beijo regado a carinhos e mãos bobas por partes estratégicas dos corpos. Duas horas depois os dois caíram exaustos na cama, e, dessa vez, dormiram até o dia seguinte.

**Três dias depois.**

Jared e Jensen estavam oficialmente juntos. Há três dias seus caminhos finalmente se cruzaram e ambos assumiram os sentimentos guardados dentro de si. No entanto, o loiro contratou uma amiga sua. Psicóloga há dez anos, para cuidar de seu amado. Embora ele houvesse sido um tanto relutante no primeiro momento, as duas _bebedeiras_ pelo qual passara talvez fosse um indício de alcoolismo. Não quis arriscar. O bem estar do homem amado vinha antes de si mesmo.

O casal fez uma reunião com os empregados da mansão e do escritório, assegurando-lhes que todos continuariam com seus cargos, inclusive Kaio, que continuaria morando com eles enquanto solteiro. Ele tentou desconversar, mas o casal foi unânime em afirmar que recusar a proposta estava fora de cogitação. Resutado: ou Marshall ficava, ou certamente ficava.

Agora Padalecki, sentado na sala de estar ao lado do melhor amigo, esperava o esposo.

— Está vendo, Big Jay? Se eu não tivesse ligado para o loirão gostoso, aproveitando a deixa de todos dessa casa enquanto o procurávamos, você não estaria nos braços desse seu deus grego.

O moreno revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Kaio não perdia aquela mania irritante de se referira Jensen de maneira inapropriada.

— Você é um linguarudo, isso sim! E pare de chamar Jensen de loiro gostoso. Você deve ter mais respeito, homem! — não queria admitir nem a si mesmo, mas demonstrava indícios de ciúmes.

— Ué... Ele é loiro, certo? Gostoso também, certo? — começou Kaio, se deixando levar pela lógica. —Além do mais, eu, linguarudo? Apenas te fiz um favor, tipo o que um cupido faria. Por acaso preferia ter ido para uma clínica de reabilitação para alcoólicos? O mundo é tão ingrato com amigos puros como eu! – pôs as mãos no rosto em um falso choro, fingindo-se de vítima, arrancando gargalhadas do mais novo.

— O que é tão engraçado, Jay? — Jensen chegou à sala, curioso com a cena.

— Jen... Como você está lindo! — Jared suspirou diante da imagem do esposo em um terno de linho negro, cujo corte moldava-lhe o corpo cheio de músculos.

— Mais tarde pode tirá-lo; tenho planos que não envolvem roupas. — mirando os olhos do mais velho, Kaio disse provocante.

— Ui... Isso aqui já se tornou impróprio para menores de idade. Preciso ir, rapazes. — Jared e Jensen sorriram com a brincadeira do amigo.

— E ai amor, está pronto? — adquirindo seriedade na voz, Jensen perguntou ao moreno.

— Estou sim, Jen. Precisamos fazer isso. Acho que, de alguma maneira, devemos isso a ele.

— Exatamente, menino lindo! Devemos isso a ele.

**Cemitério particular de Los Angeles.**

A brisa fria soprava naquela manhã ensolarada, sem grandes agitações. Ainda eram sete e trinta da manhã, e talvez fosse por isso que não havia muitos visitantes naquele lugar.

Ackles e Padalecki se aproximaram da última lápide da quinta fileira de sepulturas, ao sul do cemitério. Era lá que estava enterrado o advogado Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

— Oi, tio. Essa é a segunda vez em que venho visitá-lo, desde que voltei da Espanha. Só que hoje trouxe o Jay. — ambos se abaixaram em frente à lápide.

— Oi, Jeff. Jen e eu viemos juntos, mas acho que já sabe por que.

Uma brisa forte soprou no local, e o moreno precisou respirar fundo, antes de continuar.

— Obrigado por tudo! Você foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu em minha vida. Se eu não o tivesse conhecido, se você não tivesse me acolhido e cuidado de mim, talvez eu ainda fosse um garoto de programas, e talvez minhas perspectivas de vida tivessem se perdido em meio a vida difícil em que eu vivia. — o esposo segurou uma de suas mãos, beijando-a. Decidiu continuar segurando enquanto continuava a dizer:

— Eu amo o Jensen! Ele é o amor da minha vida, a pessoa que eu mais amo. Jeff, eu também te amo, mas... Não era o amor que eu pensava que sentia. Porém, você nos amava, e queria que fôssemos felizes. Nós seremos... Juntos!

— Tio, sei que abençoará nossa união. — foi a vez de Jensen se pronunciar com sua voz grave. — Sei que onde quer que esteja, continuará sendo um excelente pai para mim e um excelente companheiro para o Jay. Só quero que entenda: ele é o amor da minha vida. Preciso dele, tio. — os dois se abraçaram, contemplando o túmulo.

— Meus meninos... Vocês serão muito felizes, pois nasceram um para o outro. Sintam-se abençoados por mim. Eu os amo! — estendeu suas mãos, emitindo o feixe brilhante de luz. Era sua benção à união dos dois amores que a vida lhe dera: o sobrinho criado como filho e o doce moreno de olhos pidões que desposou por maravilhosos cinco anos.

— Parabéns, Jeffrey! Finalmente, sua missão foi cumprida. — Mary se materializou atrás do homem, junto com o marido Robert.

— Digam-me que eles vão ser felizes juntos. Digam-me que ninguém irá separá-los. — o mais velho olhava carinhosamente para os dois rapazes agachados e abraçados.

— Não se preocupe, querido. Esses dois se pertencem. Agora venha. — a mulher estendeu a mão fina e delicada.

— Está na hora de voltar conosco, em definitivo. Sua missão aqui na Terra se cumpriu. — Robert declarou completando a fala da esposa.

Os três espíritos se alinharam e em uma explosão de luz, e sumiram; na mesma hora em que o casal se levantou, depositando um farto buquê de flores sobre a sepultura. Caminharam para fora do local, ambos se sentindo mais leves.

— Eu te amo, Jensen! — Padalecki declarou de repente quando se aproximaram do carro, pegando o mais velho de surpresa ao assumir, pela primeira vez, seus sentimentos para com o outro.

— Eu também te amo, meu menino, e seremos muito felizes juntos. Nunca duvide disso! — beijou-lhe os lábios, abrindo a porta do carro para o mais novo. Voltariam para a mansão antes de irem para o trabalho.

Finalmente juntos, os jovens passariam por alegrias e tristezas, mas o amor prevaleceria. Amadureceram mais que o suficiente para finalmente seguirem em frente. Tornaram-se um em espírito a partir do momento em que declararam seu amor. Nada os separou desde tempos distantes, e nada os separaria, nem mesmo a morte, pois, juntos, trilhariam o caminho ao infinito quando chegasse a hora.

***~FIM~***

**N/B:** Faz tempo que não dou as caras por aqui, não é mesmo? Bem, gostaria de dizer foi ótimo trabalhar com vocês, Alicia e Elise, até a conclusão desse trabalho, e tenho que dizer também que o final me impressionou e até me emocionou. Finais felizes são algo difícil de criar. É mais fácil fazer uma tragédia acontecer do nada do que deixar os protagonistas juntos sem soar demasiado clichê. A história ficou muito boa, mas esse capítulo, em especial, superou totalmente as minhas expectativas. Parabéns às duas por este trabalho concluído.

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Naty – **É querida... O que você leu era o penúltimo capítulo. O último, dessa fic é esse que você leu. Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado. Beijos!

* * *

**Boa nooite!**

**Finalmente mais uma fic chega ao fim. Demorou mais chegou. Essa fic foi feita para a Sonnyama. Espero que ela tenha gostado do final, mas não somente ela. Todos os leitores que continuam comigo e que sempre me animam com rewies gentis e motivadores. Deixem-me saber o que acharam do final dessa fic.**

**Uma excelente semana e excelente noite de segunda-feira.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
